Feel Alive
by Amanely-chan
Summary: La solemnidad y disciplina dominaban la vida de Hinata Hyuga, una chica de dieciciete años que se siente desigual al ambiente juvenil que la rodea. Después de mucho tiempo ella encontrará sentirse viva al lado de Naruto Uzumaki, pero ¿que consecuencias le traerá quererse sentir una chica comun y corriente? y aún más importante, ¿que rayos siente por ese parlanchín chico? (Song-fic)
1. Feel Alive

_**[Capítulo: 1]**_

 **Género** **: Romance\Humor.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: OoC en Hinata.**

* * *

Ella no era una chica como cualquier otra que había en esa actualidad. Ella tenía un alma vieja, era reservada y correcta. Y desgraciadamente, era sobre todo una persona fría y estricta. Justo como su familia la había criado, justo como la habían criado después de la muerte de su madre.

Con solo seis años perdió a aquella mujer que había hecho sus que sus días fueran soleados. Hinata no recordaba ni por asomo un día soleado a pesar de que al despertar, eso era lo primero que sus ojos captaban. Así como los días soleados desaparecieron, también lo había hecho la calidez, el cariño, el tacto y la amabilidad. Esas palabras ya no existían en la vida de Hinata Hyuga.

Su mundo fue escrito por puño y letra de Hiashi Hyuga. Fue guiada a ser una persona perfecta, indescifrable, inteligente, intachable; y por supuesto como todo un Hyuga, sin sentimientos.

Ella creció doce años de esa manera, siendo educada para ser un robot, **no un humano.**

De no ser por sus necesidades fundamentales para seguir con vida, entonces muchas personas dudarían si en realidad ella era un ser humano.

Sus compañeros de colegio rara vez la veían sonreír, y si la veían hacerlo solo era sarcásticamente y algunas otras eran forzadas. Sus palabras eran casi robóticas, correctas y bien pensadas. Sus calificaciones estaban por lo alto de cualquier estudiante de la preparatoria a la que asistía.

Jamás la habían visto pelear con alguna persona, jamás la habían visto molestarse, jamás la habían oído levantar la voz a no ser de alguna exposición y, después de la muerte de su madre, no la volvieron a ver llorar jamás.

Eso era lo que decían sus compañeros de toda la vida. Los que la habían acompañado desde el preescolar hasta la preparatoria.

Ella los consideraba sus compañeros, viejos conocidos, pero nada más. Solo dos personas eran "dignas" de llamarse amigas cercanas y esas eran Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, quienes muy a la fuerza se hicieron sus amigas. Y se le dice "muy a la fuerza" porqué Hinata tardo mucho para considerarlas abiertamente como sus amigas.

Cuando eso fue posible, Ino y Sakura solo pudieron brincar felices para después abrazar a la chica, quien trataba con mucho esfuerzo ocultar un pequeño sonrojo que había pintado sus mejillas.

Así de rara era la vida de Hinata Hyuga.

 **.**

 ** _Feel alive_**

 **.**

El reloj que colgaba en su pared color beige, apuntaban las seis en punto de la mañana. Cuando su reloj comenzó de mesa comenzó a transmitir el primer pitido ella ya había puesto su mano sobre él para acallarlo.

Con rapidez se deshizo de las sábanas que habían estado en su cuerpo y se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose en el filo de ella. Sus pies no alcanzaron a tocar el frío suelo, pues ella tenía ambos en unas sencillas pantuflas blancas.

Estiró ambas manos hacia el cielo y se estiró gatunamente para después soltar un pequeño bostezo. Una vez que la morriña se espantó, se incorporó de la cama y caminó lentamente hasta el baño de su habitación, no sin antes tender su cama y dejar sobre ella su habitual uniforme escolar.

Se ducho, lavo sus dientes, peino su cabello en una coleta alta y después puso cada parte del uniforme en donde debía ir.

Se conformaba por un saco negro con el emblema de la academia grabado de color rojo sobre en el lado izquierdo, una camisa de botones blanca debajo de este y un moño rojo bien atado y derecho. La falda negra, con patoles y llegaba un dedo arriba de la rodilla. Sus pies calzaban unos zapatos negros y bien pulidos, mientras también llevaba unas medias negras, las cuales llegaban un poco antes de la rodilla.

No hizo ningún gesto al mirarse al espejo, solo asintió al ver que todo estaba en su lugar.

Caminando tranquilamente fue hasta su escritorio, en el cual estaban algunas tareas y apuntes que debía guardar antes en su mochila. Una vez hecho eso, fue hasta la salida de su habitación para dar paso hasta el comedor, donde seguro la estaría esperando su padre y hermana.

Bueno, de la última lo dudaba.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, manteniendo su mirada fija y la espalda recta mientras sostenía su maletín con una mano.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando escucho un portón y después unos pasos rápidos dirigirse hasta ella.

—¡Nee-san! — exclamó una chica, casi corriendo hacia Hinata. La niña tomó aire y después sonrió agitada —Me quede dormida de nuevo — rasco su cabeza apenada para después comenzar a caminar junto a Hinata, quien se mantenía mirándola de reojo.

—Dormiste tarde de nuevo — afirmó la peli negra —. Si un día de estos padre te descubre a altas horas de la noche des...

—Sabes que no me importa — interrumpió la pequeña, la cual era menor sólo por cinco años —. Además, la serie está demasiado buena como para preocuparme por mi padre —rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Hinata negó en desaprobación.

—Al menos deberías intentar levantarte más temprano.

—¿Para qué? — preguntó con tono de desagrado.

—Para evitar eso — recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabezas a Hanabi. Una calceta estaba más abajo que la otra, su cabello no estaba recogido, su saco estaba desabrochado y en vez de llevar los acostumbrados zapatos negros, llevaba unos tenis color morado.

Desgraciadamente eso no pasaba una o dos veces a la semana, si no que pasaba casi todos los días. Eso le daba mucho nerviosismo, ya que a veces temía por el que diría su padre de Hanabi y le preocupaba que este la reprendiera muy duramente. Lo último que quería era que su hermana saliera herida sentimentalmente por su padre.

Hanabi se alzó de hombros. A la pequeña no le importaba en lo absoluto y Hinata lo sabía perfectamente bien.

* * *

Hiashi miró con desaprobación a la castaña, después suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No discutiré contigo de esto hoy — sentenció el hombre, haciendo que la pequeña alzara una ceja.

—¿Por qué hoy no me toca regaño? Acaso... ¿papá está de buen humor? — preguntó fingiendo estar impresionada y horrorizada a la vez — El apocalipsis está llegando...—

Hiashi amenazantemente a Hanabi, diciéndole con la mirada que si no paraba iba a saber de él. Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior para no reír, mientras Hinata rezaba internamente sobre el bienestar de su hermana, estando aun así con rostro imperturbable.

—Pues, aunque no lo crean, estoy de buen humor y tu comportamiento no me arruinara el día.

Antes de que Hanabi preguntara sobre el buen humor de su padre, Hinata se adelantó a hacerlo, evitando cualquier comentario burlesco de su hermana.

—¿A qué se debe su buen humor padre? Claro, si se puede saber — pregunto apresuradamente la chica.

Hiashi asintió.

—Un nuevo contrato con una empresa muy influyente — dio un trago a su café —. El dueño de la empresa se acaba de mudar con su familia aquí en Tokio. Desde hace mucho quería firmar un contrato con el pero nunca lo encontraba en la ciudad.

—Así que firmo un nuevo contrato. Felicidades padre — hiso una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, a lo que su padre aceptaba la felicitación con un asentimiento.

— Ser socio de alguien así es muy beneficiario para la empresa, la cual de por sí ya es muy conocida y exitosa — dio un suspiro, miro su reloj y después sus hijas —. Pues bien, tanto ustedes como yo debemos irnos.

Hinata asintió mientras que a su lado Hanabi le daba un gran trago al vaso de jugo.

—Vámonos Nee-san — se levantó de su asiento y tomo la mano de Hinata, quien apenas y pudo agarrar su maleta antes de ser arrastrada hasta afuera de la mansión por su hermana.

En la gran mesa Hiashi aún se hallaba sentado, reteniendo sus impulsos en decirles ambas "Cuídense hijas"

* * *

—¡Buenos días! — saludo animadamente una chica peli rosa con ojos jade.

Hinata solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo, mientras la chica solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

—Nunca cambiaras ¿neh?

—No sé a qué te refieres Sakura-san.

—Al menos logre que dejaras de hablarme de usted — se encogió de hombros y después tomo la mano de Hinata —. Vamos a buscar a Ino-cerda, seguro está en la cafetería. Sabes que nunca desayuna antes de venir.

—Ella no va a la cafetería más que por Sai-san — corrigió la azabache, siendo arrastrada por Sakura quien sonrió pícaramente.

—Muy bien Hina-chan, al menos ya sabes las mañas de Ino.

Hinata suspiro. ¿Cómo no saberlas? Si esa chica era más transparente que el agua potable. A veces se preguntaba a sí misma, ¿Qué se sentiría ser por un día como Ino? Tan despreocupada de la vida, tan extrovertida, hiperactiva... seguro sería raro e incómodo. Un verdadero desastre.

Mientras ambas chicas iban hacia la cafetería, un chico rubio iba entrando a la preparatoria junto con una mujer de ojos color miel.

—¿No estas emocionado? — preguntó la mujer al chico, quien sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo mucho sin ver a Sasuke-teme y a Sakura-chan. Además, casi toda mi vida estudié con un profesor particular y ya se estaba haciendo tedioso y aburrido — puso ambos brazos tras su nuca, mientras avanzaban hacia la dirección.

Tsunade sonrió. Ella también estaba feliz de tener a ahijado en Tokio, aunque este solía darle dolores de cabeza y la llamaba abuela, lo quería mucho y disfrutaba de su presencia, ya que el sin proponérselo desprendía un aura de felicidad y despreocupación. Era sano tener a alguien como él cerca.

—Estoy segura de que te adaptaras pronto aquí. Los profesores son atentos y amables, y tus compañeros también lo son — le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa poco común para una mujer con su carácter.

Naruto asintió confiado.

—Gracias abuela Tsuna... ¡Ay! — exclamó en un chillido para seguidamente sobar su cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus ojos soltaban cascadas de lágrimas.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de decirme abuela, niño idiota! — grito con el puño en el aire, agitándolo severamente y haciendo que Naruto se sintiera amenazado.

—¡No lo vuelvo a hacer, dattebayo! —grito suplicante y asustado, tapando su rostro con ambos brazos.

Tsunade respiro un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizar su furia. Como directora de la preparatoria más importante de Tokio no se permitía dar esos arrebatos y menos dentro de las instalaciones, pero simplemente Naruto la hacía salirse de sus casillas.

—Bien...— acomodo su camisa y su cabello — vamos a la dirección a que te acomoden en el grupo que te toca — comenzó a caminar, dejando a Naruto atrás.

Naruto trago la saliva y seco las gotas de sudor que habían escurrido de su frente. Había estado tan cerca. Sabía que no debía de molestar su madrina, pero se le salía decirle abuela a veces ya que esta salía con el que podría llamarse su abuelo, quien de hecho era un viejo pervertido que si le permitía llamarle abuelo.

—Pobrecito del ero-sennin... ¿Qué le habrá visto a Tsunade-obaachan?

—¡Te escuche maldito mocoso!

—¡No!

* * *

Se sentó en su respectivo lugar, el cual era en uno de los últimos asientos junto a Ino y Sakura.

Ignoró olímpicamente las pláticas de ambas chicas y puso atención a los apuntes que debía entregar a su maestro de matemáticas. Ya los había revisado como cinco veces, pero no estaba de más darle otra repasada para evitar posibles errores.

Su ortografía era perfecta, letra elegante, fórmulas e información correcta, fecha, nombre, grado... todo estaba en su respectivo lugar.

Suspiro conforme, sin darse cuenta de que Sakura e Ino se le habían quedado mirando a los apuntes.

—Caramba, que buena pinta tiene esa tarea — halago Ino, quien arrebató las hojas para mirarlas con detalle.

Hinata volvió a suspirar, acostumbrada a la mala educación de la rubia.

— Por supuesto cerda, Hinata-chan es la estudiante número uno de la clase — recordó la peli rosa, frunciendo el ceño ante la grosería de la chica.

Ino asintió, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Shikaku-sensei me regañara por no darle el trabajo hoy...— comento Ino, recordando que ese mismo día tenían que entregarle la tarea a su profesor de matemáticas.

—¿No hiciste el trabajo, Ino cerda? — pregunto Sakura con enojo, aunque ya estando acostumbrada a que su amiga no entregara los trabajos.

Ino se encogió sobre sus hombros.

—Tranquila Sakura... no es para tanto.

—¡Claro que lo es! Nunca entregas los trabajos y si sigues así sabes que te reprobaran... —

Antes de que Sakura continuara reprendiendo a la chica, Hinata se había adelantado, dejando una hoja llena de apuntes sobre el pupitre de la rubia. Al ver que era lo que contenía dicha hoja los ojos de Ino se abrieron grandemente para después mirar con confusión a Hinata.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Toma mi tarea, borra mi nombre y ponle el tuyo.

Ino pestañeo confundida e impresionada. Boqueo un par de veces y después negó frenéticamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú te esfuerzas para hacer tus trabajos y yo...

—Entiendo que no puedas hacer tus trabajos — interrumpió calmadamente la azabache, sacando de su maletín unos lentes de aumento, los cuales puso sobre sus ojos —, después de todo trabajas todo el día en una florería desde que tu madre comenzó a necesitar de tu apoyo — sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a hacer nuevamente todos los ejercicios que habían dejado para la clase de matemáticas.

—Hinata...— susurro Ino, observando a Hinata con los ojos llorosos.

Hinata solo contuvo un suspiro, continuó trabajando mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de agradecimiento y la esperanzada de Sakura.

Después de todo ella no era tan fría como pretendía ser.

—Alumnos —todos alzaron la vista hacia su profesor de literatura, quien se llamaba Kakashi Hatake. El peli plateado sonrió tras su inseparable mascarilla, la cual utilizaba siempre debido a sus molestas alergias —, hoy nos han mandado a un nuevo estudiante.

Hinata alzó una ceja. ¿Un nuevo estudiante dos meses después del nuevo ciclo?

—Se llama Naruto Namikaze.

La pelinegra sintió cuando Sakura se sobresaltó en su asiento al escuchar ese nombre. Observo a la Haruno por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose una mirada de sorpresa y hasta emoción. Lo supo cuando observó que las comisuras de sus labios fueron alzándose poco a poco.

—Pasa Naruto, y preséntate ante todos tus nuevos compañeros de clase — pidió Kakashi mirando hacia la puerta del aula. Lentamente se fue asomando una cabellera rubia hasta dejar ver a un joven de dieciciete años.

De inmediato las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear emocionadas ante el nuevo estudiante, el cual para ellas era muy apuesto.

Hinata en ese momento sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por una milésima de segundo. Ese chico era realmente apuesto, y lo decía porque jamás había visto a alguien como él. Lo peor de todo para ella es que jamás había sentido atracción por un chico antes.

Trago saliva e hizo un mohín.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Soy Namikaze Naruto — se presentó apuntándose con su pulgar, robando suspiros de varias chicas —, vivía en Tanashi y estoy aquí por el trabajo de mi padre, dattebayo.

Hinata trato de ignorar cada palabra que decía, solo centró su atención en el papel que tenía frente a ella. Comenzó a escribir con rapidez, sin prestar realmente atención lo que estaba haciendo.

Ino miró con una ceja alzada a Hinata.

—Hinata-chan... ¿todo está bien?

Hinata asintió, sin dejar de escribir. Realmente ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Ino había dicho.

—Pues bienvenido, Naruto...— Kakashi le dio una palmada en la espalda — veamos... te sentaras — el Hatake comenzó a otear toda el aula en busca de un buen asiento para el nuevo alumno. Mientras el maestro buscaba entre el salón, las chicas susurraban entre otras que deseaban poder estar a un lado del nuevo chico de ojos azules.

—Oh, ya sé dónde — Kakashi chasqueo los dedos —. Hinata, ¿podrías levantarte para que Naruto vea donde se sentara?

Hinata tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo. ¿Era enserio? Alzó la vista y miro frente a ella uno de los cuantos pupitres que se mantenían sin dueño.

A duras penas logró levantarse de su asiento después de unos segundos de silencio. Trato de mantenerse serena, lo cual logró perfectamente, aunque por dentro sentía a su otro yo con la cara ardiendo.

—Bien, ella es Hinata Hyuga, Naruto. Toma asiento delante de ella.

Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde la chica se mantenía parada, con la espalda recta y rostro sereno e imperturbable.

Le sonrió radiantemente.

—Mucho gusto Hinata-chan — todas las chicas sollozaron cómicamente al escucharlo llamarla con ese sufijo.

Otro tic de ojo.

Definitivamente sufriría

 ** _Soy un manojo de nervios._**

—Así que tu padre por fin tomó la decisión de mudarse — llevó un bocado de arroz a su boca —. Me alegra tanto que por fin estés en Tokio, ¿verdad que es genial Sasuke-kun?

El nombrado solo dio un sorbo a su botella de agua. Suspiró y rodo los ojos para después asentir débilmente. No quería tener problemas con su novia si daba una negativa. Sakura era el mismísimo diablo cuando se molestaba y eso lo irritaba de sobre manera.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Me aburría mucho en Tanashi, no tenía muchos amigos y no eran tan divertidos — saco la lengua —. Supongo que ustedes sí lo son, por algo son amigas de Sakura-chan — dijo refiriéndose a las otras dos chicas que se mantenían sentadas en el comedor.

Ino rió escandalosamente.

—Por supuesto que lo soy y te aseguro que soy más divertida que Sakura-frente de marquesina.

—¡Repite eso cerda!

Así comenzaron una nueva disputa ya muy bien conocida por todos los alumnos de la escuela, quienes pasaron por alto el alboroto de aquella mesa.

Naruto sonrió nervioso y después miro a Hinata, quien comía tranquilamente, ya un poco más calmada y sin nervios.

—¿Qué hay de ti Hinata-chan?

Hinata casi se atraganta con su comida al escucharse dirigirse hacia ella. Aclaro su garganta y sin voltear a verlo contesto.

—¿Qué desea saber, Namizake-san?

—Ou, eso me hizo sentir viejo — rio altamente —. Por favor Hinata-chan, no utilices esos sufijos conmigo.

—Déjala, ella se dirige así a todos. No te sientas especial — comentó Sasuke mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar el espectáculo que aún daban Sakura e Ino.

—Hum — puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla —. Eres rara.

Tic en el ojo.

Sintió ese comentario como si hubiese sido un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Idiota! — insulto Sakura, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza rubia —. Hinata-chan no es rara, ella es genial y educada, cosas que tú no eres.

—¡Sa-sakura-chan! — lloriqueo adolorido mientras sobaba su cabeza. Esa era una de las cosas que definitivamente no extrañaba al estar lejos de sus mejores amigos —. Duele…

—¡Discúlpate! — exigió molesta y dispuesta a tomarlo de las solapas para zarandearlo tan fuerte que le sacaría los sesos, sin embargo, la tranquila voz de Hinata se hizo presente.

—No es necesario, Sakura-san — terminó su comida y guardó su bento en la mochila —. Puede que sí sea rara, después de todo — se levantó del asiento y tomó su mochila.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó preocupada y confundida la chica rubia.

—Me apetece ir a la biblioteca. Tendremos examen en dos días y quisiera estar preparada — se excusó. Salió de la mesa y le dio una reverencia a sus compañeros antes de retirarse a paso lento, dejando a un confundido Naruto y a unas furiosas chicas.

—Bien hecho — felicitó con sarcasmo el morocho —. Tu primer día y ya hiciste sentir mal alguien.

—¡No fue mi intención! — dijo rápidamente con rostro de arrepentimiento. Lo había dicho sin ningún tipo de malicia y su comentario había sido absolutamente espontáneo. Aún que ya que lo pensaba mejor… si había sido algo ofensivo al decirle tal cosa.

—¡A las personas no se les dice raras sin más, tarado! — Sakura contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo —. Ella no es rara… — masculló.

—Aceptó que fui un grosero, pero tienen que reconocer que tengo razón — rasco su nariz despreocupadamente, haciendo que Ino lo mirara con odio.

—¿Sabes qué? También me apetece ir a la biblioteca — se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se fue de la cafetería.

—Te quedaste sin dos posibles amistades en tu primer día de clases, todo un récord — Sasuke río ante el logro de su atolondrado amigo y comió de su bento.

—Pe-pero…

—Hinata tiene sus razones para ser así — dijo Sakura sin verle, dejando pensativo al rubio.

* * *

¿Realmente era rara? ¿Demasiado rara?

Si, lo era.

Ella era una adulta atrapada en un cuerpo de una adolescente, viviendo cosas que simplemente no sabía vivir ni sobrellevar. No sabía cómo tener amigos, no sabía cómo eran los enamoramientos a pesar de que tenía demasiados pretendientes, nunca pudo llorar debidamente la muerte de su madre ni la muerte de su tío, siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma, pero sin esforzarse realmente, nunca discutía, nunca lloraba, no tenía arrepentimientos... entonces, ¿Qué rayos se suponía que era ella?

—¿Soy humana, tan siquiera? —susurro mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, dándole vueltas a la palabra adjetiva que ese extraño rubio había utilizado en ella. Si, era rara, muy rara. Quería ser normal, quería tener una vida de adolescente y vivir las cosas que tenía que vivir.

Quería reír como Ino y ser tan amable como Sakura. Quería sentir el optimismo correr por sus venas y la desobligación por una vez en su vida. Quería dormir hasta tarde mientras miraba una película, quería salir a un parque y jugar con el barro. Quería ser ella, quería salir de su caparazón.

Bajo la mirada.

—Imposible —susurró mientras negaba. Era obvio que ella no podría hacer nada de eso. Su destino ya estaba escrito y no había vuelta atrás.

Jamás podría sentirse viva.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hola, lectores! Aquí con otro long-fic, el cual será super ligero y sin tanto drama. Me inspire en hacerlo con una canción que se llama Feel Alive de Quietdrive. Cada capítulo tendrá situaciones relacionadas con pedazos de la canción, así que los capítulos no serán muy largos, cada uno constara de no más de 2000 palabras, a menos de que me inspire demasiado y termine haciéndole un poco más largos, como en esta ocasión jeje XD._

 _Espero que esta nueva idea les guste tanto como a mi. Gracias por llegar hasta acá._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Siempre es no

_**[Capítulo 2]**_

 **Género** **:** Romance/Humor.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

 ** _Advertencia: OcC en Hinata._**

* * *

 **Siempre es no.**

* * *

Cerro su casillero y con sus libros en su brazo comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de clases. Su caminado era perfecto, sincronizado y su espalda se mantenía recta. Su barbilla estaba altiva y sus ojos solo demostraban la indiferencia que sentía por todas los alumnos que la miraban unos cuantos segundos antes de continuar haciendo lo que sea que hacían.

Así era siempre, todas sus mañanas eran iguales. Siempre atraía miradas, para mal o para bien, sin embargo, no sentía nada raro ante las miradas de sus compañeros. No sentía vergüenza, no sentía enojo, no sentía tristeza, solo absoluta indiferencia. Si les era interesante verla, que lo hicieran entonces. No podía importarle menos.

Alzó su vista al escuchar la voz de cierta persona que había estado tratando de evitar desde que ese día en la cafetería.

Naruto Namikaze..

Frunció levemente el ceño y se volteo para tomar otro camino. Tal vez tardaría unos minutos más en llegar, pero...

—¡Ey!

Camino un poco más rápido.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Apretó sus libros contra su pecho mientras que sus pasos se volvían algo torpes. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Jamás le había pasado eso! Estaba segura de que, si no paraba, se tropezaría con sus propios pies. Su padre estaría avergonzado.

—¡Oye! ¡Para!

¡Cielos! Lo había estado evitando por más de una semana, ¡¿Por qué mierda no captaba la indirecta?!

 _"—Con permiso, me gustaría caminar sola, Naruto-san."_

 _"—Voy a irme a.… por ahí. Adiós."_

 _"—Preferiría respirar de otro tipo de aire, si no le molesta."_

¡¿Que más debía de decirle para que comprendiera que su presencia la irritaba en demasía?! Era tan parlanchín, brillaba tanto que sus ojos ardían, su voz era tan escandalosa que quería arrancarse los oídos y sus ojos... eran los más bonitos que había visto en toda su corta vida.

Paro bruscamente ante su pensamiento.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—¡Por fin! Pensé que tendría que correr como la última vez — se posiciono frente a ella, cubriendo cualquier escapatoria —. ¡Buenos días, Hinata!

Hinata comenzó a tener un tic en la ceja.

—Buenos días, Naruto-san — arrastro su nombre y miro hacia otro lado.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿No es un día maravilloso? — se posicionó junto a ella, dándole a entender que caminarían juntos hasta el aula.

—Si, maravilloso —dijo con sarcasmo, pero Naruto era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta de su tono y de su mirada aburrida.

—¡Si que lo es! — exclamó felizmente —. El sol brilla mucho y no hace ni calor ni frío. ¿Qué te gusta más, Hinata-chan? ¿Yo o tu orgullo?

Paró abruptamente y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué?

Naruto parpadeó confuso y paró sus pasos delante de ella.

—¿No escuchaste? — cuestiono confundido. Tal vez debería hablar más alto de ese día en adelante — Que, ¿sí que te gusta más, el calor o el frio?

Hinata parpadeó incrédula y tallo su oído. Tal vez no se había lavado bien cuando se bañó esa mañana, e incluso pudo haberle entrado un poco de agua al oído.

—Frio — contesto simplemente, tratando de olvidar el tema. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente junto a un sonriente rubio.

—A mi me gustan las temperaturas tibias. Lo intermedio — explico como si no fuese suficiente decir que le gustaba lo tibio —. De hecho, creo que me gusta que todas las cosas sean intermedias — rió tontamente y Hinata no pudo entenderlo.

—Vaya, que interesante — dijo nuevamente con su tono sarcástico, y como siempre Naruto no comprendió.

—¿De verdad crees que es interesante? ¡Genial! Me encanta hablar contigo, siempre me escuchas — Naruto sonrió con calidez, haciendo que Hinata abriera de más sus ojos.

A ese paso, sus ojos se caerían de sus cuencas.

Se sintió un poco mal por él, pues ella realmente no le prestaba demasiada atención cuando hablara, y no era que no quisiera, sino que trataba de evitar toparse con sus ojos o con su sonrisa. Eso extrañamente le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago y razonaba con que quizá el rubio realmente no le agradaba. Pero... ladeo su rostro y lo observo hablar de algo que no llegaba a sus oídos.

—Deberíamos juntarnos más en los recesos. La verdad es que estar con el teme y con Sakura-chan es irritante porque siempre tienen problemas de pareja y cuando están contentos se mandan miradas incómodas —saco la lengua, mostrando repulsión ante el tema.

—No.

—¿Eh? — su voz se notó desanimada —¿Por qué no?

Hinata parpadeo. Había hablado tan abruptamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de por qué había soltado ese no, así sin más. Bueno, no era como si ella diera afirmativas por la vida a todo, pero... bueno, nunca daba afirmativas.

 _"Hinata-san, ¿me ayudas con esta tarea?" "No puedo, el profesor me lo dejo estrictamente prohibido."_

 _"Hinata, ¿Vamos a una fiesta?" "No me gustan las fiestas."_

 _"¡Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna!" "No, tengo vértigo"_

 _"¿Comemos eso?" "No, jamás lo he comido y no quiero empezar hoy."_

 _"¿Me pasas mi lápiz?" "No, me duele la espalda."_

Siempre era no.

Observo la mirada desilusionada del rubio y un pequeño dolor se instaló en su pecho. Ese día descubrió que odiaba ese brillo de tristeza en los ojos del rubio.

—Disculpa, quise decir que sí.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con intensidad.

 ** _Nunca es "tal vez"._**

Pero ese día fue distinto, ese día fue un "si". Naruto logró lo que muchos jamás habían logrado, y él lo logro en unos minutos. Hinata había cedido a su mirada y a su intensa sonrisa. Era imposible que Naruto pasara desapercibido para ella, por más que quisiera ignorarlo.

—¡Genial! — exclamó contento —. Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases, dattebayo — tomo su mano sorpresivamente y comenzó a correr junto a la azabache, quien sorpresivamente no lo detuvo.

Todos miraron con impacto el cómo la Hyuga corría siendo arrastrada por un energético Uzumaki.

* * *

—¿Hinata-chan?

Hinata parpadeo saliendo de su trance y alzo su vista para ver a sus mejores amigas paradas delante de su pupitre mientras la miraban con extrañeza y hasta preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo? Has estado muy ausente desde la primer clase — dijo Ino mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cadera.

—No pasa nada —susurro antes de volver su mirada hacia los apuntes —. ¿Cuánto falta para el receso?

—Huh — Sakura alzo su muñeca para ver su reloj color rosa pálido —. Faltan cinco minutos para que la campana suene. ¿Por qué? —pregunto curiosa. Era muy extraño verla tan ida y más cuando estaban en clase. Kakashi había salido al baño y como de costumbre todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer barullo, así que ambas se levantaron de sus pupitres para hablar con Hinata, pero... cuando llegaron la encontraron así, totalmente ida. Lo más preocupante era que en su cuaderno solo estaba la mitad de su nombre escrito, lo demás estaba en blanco, signo de que había estado así por toda la media hora de clase.

—No podre pasar el receso con ustedes — explico escuetamente, dispuesta en usar su rápida habilidad de escritura para apuntar lo que había en el pizarrón.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Ino con las cejas caídas.

Hinata dejo de escribir, pero no dejo de ver su cuaderno. ¿Debía de decirles que pasaría su receso con Naruto? No sabía por qué, pero auguraba que si les decía entonces comenzarían a molestarla con eso. Además, aceptaba que le daba un poco de nerviosismo y hasta cosquillas en la boca del estómago el recordar su situación.

—Quiero... quiero pintar y saben que suelo hacerlo en soledad — se excusó creíblemente a lo que ellas asintieron.

—Está bien, Hinata-chan — le sonrieron amablemente.

La campana finalmente sonó y ella no podía estar más nerviosa.

Tomo su bento, guardo sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigas para después comenzar a caminar hasta el lugar acordado. Le había dicho que la única condición que le ponía para pasar el receso juntos era el pasarla en el amplio patio trasero, al cual casi nadie iba y era el que efectivamente usaba en sus días de pintura. Su lugar favorito era ese pues había mucho pasto y un gran árbol de cerezos le daba una sombra perfecta para relajarse y disfrutar del aroma de sus hojas.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, contestando escuetamente a los saludos que los otros alumnos le daban. Después de dos minutos llego finalmente a su destino y pudo ver que estaba sola aún.

Suspiro con más tranquilidad y se sentó bajo el árbol.

Iba a cerrar los ojos para relajarse un momento, sin embargo, su momento de tranquilidad fue perturbado por una chillona voz.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Oh si, ahí estaba su nuevo tormento.

Naruto corrió hasta ella y se sentó sin cuidado en el suelo, ocasionando que unas cuantas hojas de árbol volaran hasta la cabellera de la azabache.

Hinata solo lo miro con aburrimiento.

—¡Lamento haber tardado! Tenía clase de karate y le patee el trasero al teme. Entonces se me olvido que era karate y le hice una llave, después le hice una hurracarrana y le pateé en.… oh, Hinata-chan, tienes una hoja en el cabello.

—¿Eh? —Hinata movió sus ojos hacia arriba y quiso quitar la hoja de su sedosa cabellera amarrada en una coleta, pero Naruto se adelantó y se acercó hacia ella para quitar las hojas.

—Listo — sonrió abiertamente, sin ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba de Hinata. Abrió los ojos y la observo detalladamente, poniendo nerviosa a la Hyuga —. Vaya, que bonitos ojos tienes, Hinata-chan.

Trago saliva con fuerza y ladeo su cabeza vertiginosamente.

—Gracias... —formulo con nerviosismo.

—¡De nada, solo digo la verdad! — sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de verla —. A veces parecen demasiado blancos, pero ahora que los veo con más atención me doy cuenta de que tienen toques lavandas. De hecho, son más lilas que blancos. Que despistado soy —rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.

 _"Si, demasiado despistado."_ Pensó la Hyuga.

—De hecho, eres bastante bonita — halago sin ser consciente de lo mucho que estaba avergonzando a la Hyuga —. ¿Cómo es que no tienes novio?

—¿Novio? —repitió con confusión. ¿Ósea que por ser bonita debía de tener novio? Realmente no entendía a los chicos de esa época.

Naruto asintió.

—Pues...—Hinata miro hacia otro lado — nunca he tenido uno.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? — pregunto genuinamente impresionado —. Pero si eres muy linda, ¿Por qué no has tenido ninguno?

—No.… no lo sé —susurró sintiéndose cohibida e insegura. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así con Naruto? No, más bien ¿Por qué se sentía así con esas preguntas?

—¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien?

Hinata parpadeo y pensó seriamente en su pregunta. ¿A ella alguna vez le había gustado alguien? ¿Cómo se sentiría eso? Se sentiría... ¿Cómo se sentía con Naruto?

Se dio una bofetada interna y hasta se zarandeó un poco. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en Naruto siempre que algo así pasaba! Por dios, parecía una loca compulsiva como lo fue alguna vez su querida amiga Sakura.

—No — respondió luego de su reprimenda interna y tomo su jugo de naranja para abrirlo con el popote flexible.

—¿Cómo que no? — la miro como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Lo que escuchaste, jamás me ha gustado nadie —respondió simplemente, tomando su bento y abriéndolo ante la vista curiosa de Naruto.

—¿Ni siquiera un artista? Ya sabes, esos típicos chicos guapos de las películas de acción o vampiros.

Hinata negó.

—Vaya... — rasco su barbilla. De un momento a otro, su atención se dirigió al bento que Hinata traía en manos y se dio cuenta del delicioso olor que éste desprendía —. Wow, eso huele exquisito.

—Gracias — respondió simplemente, sin voltear a verlo. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y eso no era común en alguien como ella. Los únicos nervios que ella se permitía sentir eran a la hora de hacer algo sumamente importante, como cuando toco el piano frente a más de doscientas personas o como cuando cantó en el cumpleaños de su hermana a petición de esta. También cuando entrego a su padre una pintura hecha por su mano. Solo ahí era cuando sentía miedo, nervios e incertidumbre. Pero, extrañamente, con Naruto sentía algo tan similar.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

Hinata carraspeo al casi atragantarse por haber sido sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Yo.

—¡Dios, se nota que cocinas de maravilla! —halago por tercera vez, provocando que Hinata bajara la mirada por él.

Hinata Hyuga nunca bajaba la mirada si no era ante su padre.

—¿Podrías darme? —cuestiono ansioso y con la boca hecha agua. De verdad se le antojaba demasiado lo que había en el bento de Hinata y, además, tenía curiosidad por saber que tan bien cocinaba.

Hinata miro su comida y luego a él.

Ella jamás compartía de su comida con nadie, a excepción de un par de veces a Ino y a Sakura, pero a los demás siempre les contestaba con un rotundo no. Miró nuevamente su comida y luego a él. Sus ojos azules estaban brillosos y su sonrisa era tan ancha que sus comisuras podrían llegar hasta sus orejas.

Extendió lentamente su bento, ocasionando una exclamación de emoción por parte del rubio. El ojiazul tomo unos palillos y degusto vorazmente una bola de arroz. Después de masticar unas veces más, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos y miró con impresión a Hinata.

—¡Cocinas de maravilla! — exclamó, alabándola por cuarta vez —. Serás una gran esposa — quinta.

Bajó rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con sus dedos golpeándose entre sí. Paro de hacerlo de inmediato, quedándose helada por unos segundos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

El rubio hablaba y hablaba sin parar mientras comía de su propio bento mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el suyo, solo que en silencio. Hablaba sobre sus clases de karate e incluso le contó cómo había conocido a Sasuke y a Sakura. Le contó sobre sus maravillosos padres y sobre un perrito que se llamaba Kurama. Contó con una exorbitante sonrisa sobre sus recuerdos de niño y hablo sobre cosas tan banales que se sorprendió a si misma prestándole atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Oh, el timbre — anuncio, sacándola de su embelesamiento —. Me ha encantado tanto pasar el receso contigo, Hinata-chan —sonrió radiantemente y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hinata miro su gran mano por varios segundos, sintiendo una duda recorrer todo su interior. No sabía porque, pero su loca mente le decía que si tomaba su mano algo tan grande pasaría y ella no podría ser capaz de detener dicho acontecimiento.

 ** _Soy demasiado desconfiada, cruel y viciosa._**

Pero había una gran necesidad en su interior. Una necesidad tan grande de tomar su mano y jamás soltarla...

Acepto su mano y una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo. Pudo sentir la calidez que le brindaba su piel y la comodidad que moldeaba su grande mano.

Una vez estuvo levantada, soltó su mano de inmediato y la sostuvo con su otra mano, tratando de entender que había sido lo que había sentido al tocar su piel tostada y perfecta. Alzó sus ojos con lentitud y lo miro sonreírle con amabilidad.

—Oh, se me olvidaba —río sintiéndose un despistado—lo cual, era verdad—Se acercó hasta Hinata y con rapidez quito la liga que sostenía todo su espeso cabello, el cual cayó como una bella cascada tras su espalda, desprendiendo un olor a frutas que embriago la nariz del rubio —. Sabía que se te miraría mucho mejor el cabello suelto, Hinata-chan —sonrió más ampliamente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que paso totalmente desapercibido para la impresionada chica, quien tocó su cabello con rapidez.

—¡De-devuélveme mi liga! —trato de arrebatársela, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su tartamudeo, paro en seco y tapo su boca, sintiéndose horrorizada.

Naruto negó y alzó su brazo junto a la liga.

—No, no — negó —. Esta me la quedo yo —sonrió y se la puso en la muñeca para después enseñársela descaradamente.

Hinata lo miró con enojo mientras se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a clases — la tomo nuevamente de la mano y la guió hasta la siguiente clase, todo sin darse cuenta de la mirada confundida de la pequeña Hyuga.

* * *

Al siguiente día en el instituto, todos los alumnos miraron con impresión que Hinata Hyuga, la chica que siempre mantenía una imagen pulcra y de acuerdo a los estándares de la rectitud, había llegado a la escuela con su largo cabello suelto.

Naruto había sonreído tenuemente.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Hola, lectores. Espero que les haya agradado el pequeño capítulo. Por cierto, me harian un graaaaan favor de seguirme en Twitter, donde estaré publicando cosas con relación a mis fanfic. Mi usuario es: Amanely1. _

**_Agradecimientos a:_** _Lu Hyuga, Akime Maxwell, bixsaelm95._


	3. Seca de confianza

_**[Capítulo: 3 ]**_

 ** _Categoría: Romance/Humor._**

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**_

* * *

 **Seca de confianza.**

* * *

 **Hinata** observó con incomodidad a las chicas que comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas al verla pasar. La mayoría la veía con el ceño fruncido y unas hasta la habían insultado en voz baja. ¿A qué se debía el repentino odio hacia ella? No lo sabía, pero aceptaba que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que toda la población femenina se la pasara hablando de ella con enojo.

Trato de pasarlas de largo, se acomodó despreocupadamente su largo y suelto cabello mientras caminaba lo mejor que podía hasta su casillero. Lo abrió, saco sus pertenecías y cuando lo cerró, se topó con tres chicas que miraban hacia su dirección.

Trago saliva disimuladamente y las ignoro lo mejor que pudo.

Camino robóticamente hasta su clase de pintura, la cual por cierto hacía sin ninguna de sus amigas. Paso por el amplio salón y captó de inmediato las miradas femeninas. En cuanto sus posaderas tocaron su asiento pudo escuchar que las mujeres comenzaban a hablar entre ellas, siseando cosas que ella no llegaba a escuchar con claridad.

Estaba incómoda, muy incómoda pues no paraba de recibir miradas de enojo.

Su nerviosismo se disipó un poco cuando el maestro llegó.

—Buenos días — saludo el maestro Orochimaru y todos saludaron de igual manera —. Hoy aprenderemos sobre la teoría de color...

Y así la clase pasó sin mayores complicaciones, siguió escuchando cuchicheos, pero gracias al cielo el profesor tenía muy buen oído y mandaba a callar a todo el que hablara en su salón.

La clase finalizó y el maestro Orochimaru salió del aula, dejando a los alumnos solos. La mayoría comenzó a tomar sus cosas y a salir mientras hablaban con algún compañero, todo normal. Ella guardó bien sus cosas, tomó su mochila y cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, algo cruel le paso.

Una chica le había aventado un tarro de pintura roja a su uniforme, salpicando un poco su cabello y cara.

Hinata exclamo sorprendida y llevó lentamente sus manos hasta la pintura, tratando de quitarla sin éxito.

—Ups, se me ha derramado la pintura Hinata-sama— nombró con burla la chica antes de comenzar a reír junto a otras tres chicas.

—¿Por qué...?

—Eres tan petulante e insoportable. Ignoras a todo el mundo porque eres la gran Hyuga, hija de papi y para acabarla, quieres quedarte con el chico más guapo de la escuela — dijo una de las chicas con su voz chillona, siendo apoyada por las demás chicas.

—Eso no es verdad... —sí, tal vez ignoraba siempre a la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero no era porque no quisiera hablarles, era porque... tenía miedo.

—¡Si la es! —otra de las chicas le aventó un tarro con pintura color azul, manchando la mitad de su rostro —. Aléjate de Naruto-kun —dijo antes de salir junto a las demás del aula de clases, dejando a una confusa y triste Hinata.

Ella siempre se alejaba de los demás por... porque desconfiaba tanto de ella misma. Si, de ella misma. Temía tanto hacer algo mal frente a las personas, temía que las personas también la juzgaran como su padre lo hizo alguna vez.

Sintió ese nudo en la garganta que no había sentido hace años y justo cuando pensó en llorar recordó algo muy importante, algo que siempre recordaba cuando sentía ese prohibido nudo en su garganta.

 _"—Solo las personas débiles lloran."_

Eso había dicho su padre, así que no podía llorar por que él le prohibió ser débil.

Apretó sus labios y sin importar lo manchada de pintura que se encontraba, tomó su mochila y salió del lugar a paso firme, siendo vista con sorpresa por toda la escuela. Camino por todo el pasillo, dejando algunas manchas de pintura en el suelo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su siguiente clase, la voz de alguien la detuvo.

—¿Hinata?

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos del rubio.

—Hola, Naruto-san.

—¡¿Que rayos te paso?! —pregunto preocupado, ignorando el saludo de la Hyuga.

—¿De qué habla? —trato de hacerse la desentendida, pero él no dejaba de verla de arriba hacia abajo —. Oh, ¿esto? Un accidente, ya sabe, a las personas siempre se les derraman las cosas encima de otras personas.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sabía que algo no andaba bien y lo pudo notar claramente...

 **Sabes que soy un maldito desastre, puedes verlo en mis ojos.**

Tomo su brazo, sin importar que manchara su mano en el proceso y la arrastró por el pasillo, siendo un espectáculo nuevamente para todos.

—¡Oye! Tenemos que entrar a clases...

—Al carajo las clases — su voz había sonado todo menos jovial. Sin importarle nada, abrió la puerta de la entrada de la escuela, pero fue detenido por una temerosa Hinata, quien lo tomó con fuerza del brazo.

—No podemos salir de la institución, nos regañaran si...

Naruto volteo a verle y le sonrió como solo él podía, dejándola muda.

—¿Y qué? La directora es mi madrina, ¿sabías? Algo podrá hacer por mi cuando le explique la situación.

—Pero... mi asistencia...

—¡Vamos! Solo por hoy, déjame llevarte a un lugar especial — sonrió ampliamente —. Atrévete, Hinata-chan.

" _Atrévete"_

¿Debería de atreverse a tal cosa?

Bajo la mirada y observo la mano de Naruto sobre su brazo.

¿Cualquier cosa?

 ** _Si pudiera vivir... sin arrepentimientos._**

Que aburrido seria.

Hizo que Naruto soltara su brazo y lo tomó sorpresivamente de la mano, guiándolo ella misma hacia las afueras del instituto, todo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa boba de Naruto.

Caminaron por la gran ciudad hasta que finalmente y para alivio de Hinata, llegaron a un parque desolado. Estaba algo deteriorado y algunos juegos estaban oxidados, pero Naruto parecía tan feliz de estar ahí que a Hinata poco le importó el estado del parque. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a los columpios. Naruto se sentó en uno e invitó a Hinata con la mirada para que ella lo hiciera en el que estaba a su lado.

Hinata al final lo hizo y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Levantó la vista con sorpresa al ver que el rubio había puesto frente a ella su camisa escolar, la cual era negra. Dio gracias a los dioses al ver que debajo llevaba una camisa blanca.

—¿Qué...?

—Límpiate, toma — insistió al verla negar con la mirada gacha. Su mirada entristeció y después soltó un suspiro. Después de pensarlo un poco, sonrió.

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto de la camisa de Naruto sobre la piel de su rostro. El chico se hallaba frente a ella, demasiado concentrado mientras quitaba las manchas de su rostro con delicadeza.

Se sorprendió, mas no retrocedió ante su tacto. Se dedicó a verlo detalladamente mientras él seguía con su labor. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su cálida respiración, provocando que los vellos de su piel se erizaran.

Observo con detalle las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas y se le hicieron de lo más adorables. Sus pestañas eran largas y tupidas, tanto que se sorprendió de que un hombre pudiese tener tales pestañas. Sus labios eran levemente rojizos y eran carnosos.

De repente le dio sed, pero no precisamente de agua.

—Ya está... — le susurro al ver que había quitado la mayor parte de pintura que había en su rostro.

Hinata volvió en sí y ladeo la cabeza.

—Dime, ¿Quién hizo esto? — preguntó con suavidad, a lo que ella negó delicadamente —. Hinata-chan, quiero ayudarte. No me gusta para nada verte así.

Hinata tragó saliva. No quería decirle que sus abusadoras le habían advertido que tenía que alejarse de él. No quería decirle que él era una de las razones por las que estaba manchada de pies a cabeza, no quería que sintiera culpa y tampoco quería dejar de hablarle a Naruto.

Alzo su vista.

—¿Tu... crees que soy insoportable? ¿Soy petulante? — pregunto en un susurro, haciendo que el corazón de Naruto se oprimiera.

Tomo sus manos y les dio un ligero apretón.

—No — respondió seguro de sus palabras —. Eres la mejor chica que he conocido, dattebayo.

Hinata lo miro impresionada. ¿Cómo podía decir eso si apenas la conocía? ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de cómo lo había tratado?

—Yo...

—¡Vamos, quita esa cara! —se levantó del suelo y rodeo el columpio para situarse detrás de ella y tomar las cadenas de su columpio.

—¿Naruto-san? — nombró con temor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Wow! ¡¿Le estaba dando vuelo?! Agarró fuertemente las cadenas mientras miraba hacia el frente con horror —¡¿Q-que haces?!

—¿No es obvio? ¡Voy a darte impulso! — sonrió radiantemente mientras se hacía hacia atrás —. A la una, a las dos...

—¡E-espera!

—¡Tres! — la empujo con fuerza, haciendo que el columpio se balanceara hacia el frente mientras Hinata soltaba un sonido de impresión y sus cabellos se ondeaban con el viento.

Hinata juro que su corazón iba a salirse por su boca y que su estómago estallaría por el insistente cosquilleo que golpeaba dentro de ella. Sintió el aire golpeando sutilmente sus mejillas y sus piernas comenzaron a impulsar solas. Comenzó a reír como una niñita sin darse cuenta de ello mientras que Naruto la acompañaba en sus carcajadas. En ese instante, mientras se mantenía elevada por el columpio, deseo que ese sentimiento la acompañará por siempre, y de ser posible...

Miró sobre su hombro y pudo visualizar la bella sonrisa de Naruto.

De ser posible que Naruto la acompañara para siempre.

Al día siguiente se pudo ver en el instituto a Hinata junto a Naruto todo el tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. De verdad que me encanta escribir esta historia, es demasiado ligera y las ideas salen con mas fluides. Espero que les haya gustado :)_

 _Por cierto, me harian un gran favor si me siguen en Twitter, donde estaré publicando sobre las actualizaciones de mis historias y una que otra cosa más. Mi usuario es: Amanely1_

 ** _Respondiendo reviews:_**

 ** _Hinata Hyuga NxH:_** _En lo absoluto, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Se lo pesado que deben ser estos últimos exámenes. Espero que te este yendo muy bien con eso. Respecto a la actualización, creo que podré_ _lograr subir capitulos asi de seguido. Son tan fáciles de escribir y de editar que no me cuesta tanto tiempo. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta nueva historia :) ❤_

 _ **VirgiFedeli:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia ❤_

 _ **Andrea Uchiha:** Tambien odio que hagan eso con Hinata, por eso en cada historia que hago trato de darle una actitud más segura. Me fastidia que los escritores abusen de la timidez de Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :) Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ❤_

 _ **Xrst:** Claro, ellas son personajes demasiado importantes para la historia :) Gracias por tu comentario ❤_

 _ **Akime Maxwell:** El no es consciente de lo mucho que irrita a Hinata XD Gracias por tu comentario ❤_

 _Gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Espero me disculpen por cualquier falla ortográfica._


	4. Estupido

_**[Capítulo 4]**_

 **Género** **:** Romance/Humor.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

 ** _Advertencia: OcC en Hinata._**

* * *

 _ **Estúpido**_

* * *

Naruto sabía que él no era la persona más inteligente del mundo. Sabía que era imprudente al hablar y actuar, era impulsivo, explosivo y problemático, no por nada siempre había tenido problemas en sus anteriores escuelas.

Desde muy niño había comenzado todo. Los niños siempre fueron malos con él, siempre haciéndolo sentir mal por su personalidad o forma de hablar. Siempre burlándose de sus marcas en las mejillas o de sus pésimas calificaciones. Era un infierno asistir a la escuela cada día, pero era más triste no poder decirles a sus padres lo que pasaba porque ellos jamás estaban en casa.

Naruto era un niño que había perdido su brillo, había perdido su entusiasmo y sonrisa espectacular... hasta que llegaron ellos.

Sakura y Sasuke.

Su fallido amor y su eterno rival.

Recordaba bien el cómo Sakura lo defendió una vez, según ella para impresionar a Sasuke, pero sabía que lo hizo porque su corazón era muy amable. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sasuke se sumara a su pequeñísimo "grupo" de amigos, alegando que no sabía con quién más juntarse.

Desde entonces, los tres se volvieron inseparables. Hubo muchas cosas, cambios y personas en sus vidas, pero ellos jamás se separaron por más que la situación lo ameritara. Siempre estuvieron para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas. Así fue siempre hasta que llego primero de secundaria.

Naruto tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad por culpa del empleo de su padre. Había llorado, pataleado y hasta huyo una vez con tal de no subir al avión que los llevaría lejos de su hogar, pero finalmente comprendio que su padre no lo hacía intencionalmente y que era lo mejor para todos.

Todo era diferente en Tanashi, pero no era del todo malo. Claro que extrañaba a sus amigos, pero ahí los demás no lo trataban mal como al comienzo. Hizo buenos amigos, los cuales eran hijos de empresarios amigos de su padre. Estudio con más de diez tutores diferentes hasta que finalmente un profesor pudo aguantarlo y ganarse el respeto del rubio. Tuvo muchas citas, incluso se olvidó del amor que tenía por Sakura y más al saber que ella y Sasuke por fin estaban saliendo... todo estaba bien.

Pero, cuando supo que regresarían a Tokio... su corazón no pudo evitar el explotar de felicidad.

Finalmente, después de años, volvió a ver a sus mejores amigos. Ambos seguían tan iguales a como los había dejado. Seguían siendo los de siempre, los mejores amigos que podía tener, solo que muy cambiados físicamente, al igual que él lo estaba.

La nueva escuela estaba de maravilla, le gustaba que su madrina fuera la directora, los profesores eran increíbles y la comida de la cafetería a penas y se parecía a esa típica y sosa comida que daban en otras escuelas. Todo era genial y agradable para Naruto, pero lo interesante comenzó el mismo día en el que ingreso a esa preparatoria.

 _"—Hum — puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla —. Eres rara."_

Si, la había cagado el primer día con Hinata Hyuga.

 _"—Hinata tiene sus razones para ser así — dijo Sakura sin verle, dejando pensativo al rubio._

—¿Qué razones puede tener para ser rara? Las personas son raras y ya está, no tiene ciencia ni nada oculto —se encogió de hombros y tomo sus palillos. Los soltó bruscamente al escuchar el cómo Sakura golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano.

—Hinata tiene razones —mascullo, provocando que Naruto tragara saliva.

—Yo...

—Deja que Sakura te explique —aconsejo Sasuke a Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la seriedad que los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban.

Sakura relajo sus hombros y se dejó caer sobre su asiento.

—Se que Hinata es... diferente a como se comportan los demás de nuestra edad. Ella fue criada así por su padre, un hombre insensible al que solo le importa la imagen y la rectitud. Hinata tuvo una infancia dura, así que tuvo que acomodarse a su situación. Tuvo que moldearse como su padre quería para que centrara su atención en ella y no en su hermana pequeña. Es así para que su padre dejara de insultarle y reprocharle lo débil que era por llorar por la muerte de su madre — apretó sus puños con fuerza —. Se encerró en su coraza, pero Ino y yo pudimos entrar de poco a poco —Sakura sonrió sutilmente mientras que miraba sus manos —. No sabíamos lo maravillosa que era Hinata hasta que realmente la conocimos. Por fuera parece rara, seria y hasta engreída, pero por dentro es la persona más dulce del mundo. No creo que sea correcto decirte más, así que si quieres averiguar más sobre ella tendrás que conocerla mejor. Ya después puedes juzgarla si quieres."

Y desde entonces se dedicó a conocerla más.

Supo que llegaba en un lujoso auto por la mañana, pero que al salir de clases tomaba el metro como cualquier alumno. Supo que le encantaban los animales al verla acariciar a un cachorro callejero y al verla dejar comida para él. Supo que le gustaban los niños porque una vez pudo verla parar frente a un parque para apreciar como los niños jugueteaban y reían. Supo que le gustaba la música al oírla tararear mientras pintaba detrás de los salones. Supo que se preocupaba por los demás al llevar a una chica que no conocía a la enfermería. Supo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se sintió profundamente culpable al decirle rara.

 ** _Estúpido y loco._**

Se acerco a ella, trato de ser su amigo y lo logro a duras penas. Sabía que al principio no soportaba su presencia, pero poco a poco se fue ganando una parte de su tiempo y de su corazón. Se sentía bien el saber que él, Naruto, un chico tan insignificante podía ser uno de los pocos amigos de una chica como ella. Se sentía lindo saber que abrió su corazón para él, que lo dejo entrar a él.

Le gustaba su compañía, lo hacía sentir especial. Le gustaba oírla hablar, verla sonreír tenuemente sin que se diera cuenta, ver ese brillo en sus ojos al hacer cosas que le gustan, verla tan seria, pero a la vez tan dulce. Le gustaba, Hinata le gustaba mucho, pero...

 _ **Soy inútil y flojo.**_

Una persona como el no merecía a alguien tan fantástica como lo era ella. Hinata tenía miles y miles de pretendientes, ¿Por qué escogerlo a él entre todos ellos? Ella podía tener un chico guapo, inteligente e interesante como ella... ¿Por qué conformarse con el chico de los bigotes de zorro? ¿Por qué conformarse con el chico con el coeficiente intelectual más bajo de la escuela? ¿Por qué quedarse con el chico problemático, impulsivo, inútil y flojo de Tokio?

Ella merecía más después de todo lo que había vivido. Merecía una persona tan genial como lo era ella, una persona tranquila, guapa, inteligente y simpática. No un problema con patas.

 ** _Falto de sentido común._**

Él nunca podría enamorarla, nunca podría atraer la atención de alguien como ella.

Eso lo desanimaba muchísimo, pero no detenía sus ganas de estar con ella cada que podía. Quería estar ahí, sacándole sonrisas de vez en cuando. Quería estar ahí para cuando más lo necesitara. Quería estar ahí, para asegurarse de que no se conformará con ningún idiota... como él.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Hinata, quien estaba a su lado. Había olvidado que estaban en un receso y que se hallaban sentados en el lugar favorito de la oji perla. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos pesimistas, que sus ojos se veían decaídos, pero por ningún motivo quería que Hinata se preocupara por el así que sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo siento, me perdí pensando en algo muy interesante.

—¿Ah, sí? — Hinata lo miro con curiosidad —. ¿Qué pensabas?

—Estaba pensando la razón del porque no podemos estornudar con los ojos abiertos —Naruto miro al cielo, luciendo pensativo —. También pensaba sobre el color de un camaleón si se viera al espejo. ¿Qué tal si el camaleón explota al no entender que es lo que pasa?

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Hinata.

La chica solo se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, tratando de esconder la pequeña sonrisa que las ocurrencias de Naruto le causaban.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

Pero él la hacía sonreír muy a menudo, cosa que otros chicos jamás habían logrado. Por eso, solo tal vez por eso, él era el indicado para ella, así que no se iba a rendir.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Hi, lectores. Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que este capitulo les haya gustado :)_

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** _Hinata Hyuga -NxH, Akime Maxwell, Sakuno, VirgiFedeli, Geody, eliuska20_


	5. Primera parte: Dotada de celos

_**[Capítulo: 5]**_

 ** _Categoría: Romance/Humor._**

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 ** _Advertencia: OoC en Hinata._**

* * *

 ** _Dotada de celos._**

 ** _Primera parte._**

* * *

El calor que hacía en esos días era bastante insoportable. Hinata odiaba con su vida el calor, así que en lo único que pensaba al salir del salón de clases (el cual contaba con aire acondicionado), era en lo mucho que deseaba que esos calurosos meses terminaran rápido, pero para su desgracia, aquel infierno apenas empezaba.

 _«—Deberías de subir un poco tu falda, onee-san — Hanabi sonrió pícaramente —. El calor se te quitara si haces eso.»_

Al escuchar la idea de su hermana, Hinata le dio un coscorrón y después huyó del auto que las llevaba a sus respectivas escuelas para que la menor no pudiese apreciar su sonrojo.

 _«Que niña tan insolente.»_

Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en ella.

—Ah —Ino llegó a su lado mientras se abanicaba con un pequeño abanico hecho de papel —. Buenos días, Hinata-chan — sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero hasta su sonrisa se veía algo desanimada y derretida.

Hinata dio un asentimiento, sin tener ganas de contestar el saludo usando su voz.

—Hoy hace muchísimo calor, deberíamos de ir a las piscinas públicas —sugirió la rubia mientras se imaginaba la fresca agua acariciando su caliente piel.

—Ni lo pienses. En estas épocas del año es cuando hay más tumulto en ese tipo de lugares que brindar alivio al infernal calor. No me meteré en una piscina llena que gente que no conozco — se negó rotundamente sin importarle el puchero que había hecho la Yamanaka.

—Estoy de acuerdo — Sakura llegó sorpresivamente al lado de ellas. Les sonrió como saludo y las tres retomaron el camino hacia su primera clase —. Habrá muchas personas y nosotras no sabemos si hacen pipi en las piscinas. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en eso, cerda?

—Eso sin contar la piel muerta, mugre y otro tipo de... fluidos.

El rostro de Ino se torno azul.

—Carajo, ya van miles de veces que por accidente trago del agua de la piscina.

—Que puto asco —Sakura sacó la lengua e hizo una expresión de asco —. Opino que si queremos refrescarnos vayamos a la piscina de Karui.

—No lo creo posible, está en reparación —Ino se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el cielo —. No hay muchas personas que conozcamos aquí que tengan piscinas en sus casas. Yo con trabajo tengo una pequeña alberca de rueditas de mi sobrino. Ahí no cabemos las tres.

—Pues ni hablar, pasaremos el calor sin ir a una preciada piscina —Sakura suspiro y miro hacia el cielo con un puchero en sus labios —. Si el chiste de la época de calor es poder estar en una piscina, o ir a una playa. Ou, esto es horrible.

Hinata la miró con un poco de pena y después se quedó pensativa. Ella tenía una gran piscina en casa la cual utilizaba mucho pues le encantaba nadar, pero una cosa era utilizarla su hermana y ella a que sus amigas la utilizaran. No sabía si su padre lo aprobaría, y no sabía porque jamás le había preguntado algo del estilo.

—¿En qué piensas, Hina-chan? — cuestiono curiosa la peli rosa al verla mirando con el ceño fruncido por el suelo que pisaba.

—Ah, nada — le restó importancia y apresuró su paso hacia el salón de clases —. Llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos.

* * *

Hiashi partió su trozo de carne con el cubierto y después subió su mirada hacia el rostro serio de su hija. Hanabi, quien estaba sentada a un lado de su hermana, tenía la mandíbula desencajada y hasta su tenedor se cayó de su agarre.

—¿Hinata-oneesan pidiendo permiso para hacer una fiesta?

—No es una fiesta —la miro con molestia y un poco de vergüenza, la cual se pudo reflejar en sus mejillas sonrosadas —. Solamente planeo invitar a unas amigas —volteo su mirada —. Si padre no lo aprueba enten...

—Me parece bien que empieces a socializar más —interrumpió Hiashi, provocando que las cabezas de ambas hermanas giraran bruscamente hacia el —. Tener amigos es bueno y conveniente cuando se necesita.

Claro, su padre veía a las personas como un futuro beneficio o negocio. Con razón no tenía amigos íntimos. Que triste vida.

Paro de pensar al ser consciente de su pensamiento.

¿Realmente había pensado así de su padre?

—Mañana me tengo asuntos de la empresa así que estaré todo el día fuera de casa. Confió en que harás las cosas bien y que no me decepcionaras mientras yo no esté —limpio sus comisuras con una servilleta.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto incrédula.

—Confió plenamente en ti, sé que puedo estar tranquilo —se levantó de la mesa y abrochó el botón de su saco —. Me retiro, tengo negocios pendientes —después de unos segundos, Hiashi se perdió tras él un pasillo que daba dirección a la puerta de la mansión.

—¡¿Puedes creerlo?! — Hanabi se levantó entusiasta —. Papi ogro a dejado que hagas una fiesta. ¡Que loco!

—Baja la voz — ordenó Hinata —. No es una fiesta y no llames ogro a nuestro padre.

—Tu sabes que si es un ogro — la miró con un ojo entrecerrado —. Es tan impresionante, pero más impresionante es que tu tengas amigas. ¿Por qué jamás me habías hablado de ellas? ¿Quiénes son?

—Son Ino y Sakura, ya las conoces — claro que las conocía, habían ido a hacer un proyecto en su casa hacía como... seis meses, tal vez más.

—Pensé que solo eran simples compañeras de grupo por cómo las tratabas — negó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos —. Deberías de aprender a ser una buena amiga, Hinata-oneesan. Algún día se cansarán de ti y te botarán por ser tan arisca.

Hinata rodó los ojos y se levantó de su asiento para retirarse de las burlas de su hermana de una vez por todas. Camino con un poco de dificultad por lo llena que se encontraba y fue aun mas incomodo subir las escaleras. Siempre comía de más cuando estaba nerviosa, provocándole fuertes dolores de estómago y hasta vómitos. Tenía que dejar ese hábito compulsivo si no quería engordar demasiado.

Cuando llego a su recamara se encargó de quitarse el uniforme y lo puso en el cesto de ropa sucia. Tomó una muda de ropa, la cual consistía en una blusa ligera color amarillo con un sutil escote y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Una vez que estuvo vestida y cómoda, se sentó sobre su cama y abrió su laptop para iniciar sesión en su abandonado facebook.

Busco en su lista de amigos activos a Ino y a Sakura, encontrándolas de inmediato en los primeros puestos.

Llamó a ambas para una videollamada, la cual fue contestada por ambas rápidamente.

—No puedo creerlo. La antisocial Hinata usando su cuenta de facebook para invitarnos en una videollamada. ¿Te sientes bien? — fue lo primero que dijo Ino al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Hinata en su pantalla. La rubia aparentemente tenía trenzado su cabello y llevaba puesta una blusa color celeste.

—Pudiste al menos decir "hola", cerda mal educada —espetó Sakura con el ceño fruncido. La peli rosa llevaba su cabello en un chongo y vestía con una musculosa color roja.

—¡Mira quien habla! Acabas e ignorar a Hinata-chan, pedazo de frente.

—¡Realmente desearía atravesar la pantalla para jalarte tus pelos de elote!

—¡Inténtalo frente de marquesina!

—Basta — Hinata no levantó la voz, ni siquiera tenía una expresión enojada, pero al escucharla, Ino y Sakura quedaron en un silencio sepulcral y fijaron sus miradas en ella. Hinata suspiro —. Quería invitarlas mañana a mi casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Hay alguna tarea de equipo de la cual me perdí?— pregunto Ino genuinamente confundida.

—Claro que no, cerda —Sakura negó y rodó los ojos —. ¿Por qué nos invitas a tu casa, Hinata-chan? ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?

Hinata se avergonzó un poco por las suposiciones de sus amigas al invitarlas a su casa. Parecía que realmente no se les pasaba por la cabeza el hecho de que realmente quería invitarlas a su casa para pasar el rato y ya.

—¿Recuerdan que estuvimos hablando sobre las piscinas? — observó como ambas asentían a su pregunta —. Se me olvidó mencionar que yo tengo una, así que mientras comía junto a mi padre y hermana me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle permiso a mi padre para utilizarla con ustedes, como un tipo de... ¿fiesta? —pronunció recordando la palabra de su hermana. ¿Qué otra denominación le podías poner a una situación como esa?

—No-lo-puedo-creer —susurró Ino con impacto mientras que Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida que ella —¡Hinata Hyuga invitándonos a una fiesta! Esto es tan inesperado y extraño. ¡El fin del mundo es hoy!

—Wow, Hinata-chan, es maravilloso que hagas esto por nosotras —Sakura sonrió agradecida y conmovida, ocasionando que la Hyuga desviara su rostro sonrosado —. Aprovechando, ¿Podría invitar a Sasuke-kun?

Hinata no lo pensó demasiado, no sería problema invitar a una persona más y menos si se trataba de alguien tan pacífico como lo era el novio de Sakura.

—No hay problema.

—¡Si va Sasuke entonces Naruto también tiene que ir! —exclamó la rubia con una mirada pícara hacia Hinata, quien nuevamente agacho el rostro para que no pudieran darse cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que había causado el nombre del rubio.

—Si... él también puede venir.

—¡Esto es fiesta amigas! Me voy, tengo que escoger mi traje de baño.

—¡Espe...! —Sakura frunció el ceño cuando miro que Ino había finalizado el chat con ellas —. Esa idiota, ni siquiera te a preguntado la hora.

—A la hora que decidan ustedes esta bien.

—¿De verdad? — Hinata asintió —. Pues bien, también me voy a preparar mis cosas. Yo pasaré por Ino para que no se pierda en el camino. ¡Hasta mañana, Hinata-chan! —se despidió con una gran sonrisa, siendo correspondida por un asentimiento de Hinata antes de ambas finalizar la videollamada.

Hinata cerró sesión y seguidamente apagó su laptop. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas en su gran y cómoda cama cubierta de un edredón lila alargando su brazo y tomo su almohada para abrazarla con fuerza, pensando en cierto rubio que la traía literalmente loca, pero a veces no en el buen sentido.

—Naruto...

* * *

—Ya había visto tu casa la vez anterior, pero de verdad no me puedo creer aun lo grande y linda que es —exclamó Sakura mientras ojeaba el interior del hogar de Hinata.

Hinata cerró la gran puerta y después comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente. Sabía de antemano que su casa era gigante, pero no le veía la gran cosa. Sinceramente, su casa se le hacia una más del montón de esas personas ricas que no sabían de qué otra forma demostrar su fortuna.

Desgraciadamente, su padre era una de esas personas.

—¿Donde esta Ino?

—Dijo que me alcanzaría dentro de un rato, no sé porque —alzo sus hombros mientras la seguía por el pasillo —. Naruto y Sasuke me dijeron que llegarían pronto, así que no te preocupes por ellos tampoco —sonrió pícaramente al ver la tensión en la espalda de Hinata al nombrar al rubio.

—Bien — soltó con esfuerzo. Alargo su brazo y abrió la puerta corrediza que conducía al patio trasero, donde se encontraba la piscina —. Vamos.

Sakura apuró su paso y visualizo sorprendida el sitio.

—¡Es bellísimo! Mucho mejor que esas apestosas piscinas públicas —rió ante su propio comentario mientras que Hinata sonreía de medio lado —¿Qué te pondrás tú?

Hinata pestañeo.

—Esto.

Sakura la miró de arriba hacia abajo antes de suspirar.

—Eso no es un traje de baño —apunto lo obvio, pero que Hinata al parecer no comprendía.

La pelinegra llevaba un short un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas.

—No me pondré un traje de baño con... chicos presentes —susurro lo último mientras veía hacia otro lado con bochorno.

—¿Que dices? ¿Qué hay de cuando vas a la playa? —se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Nunca... he ido a una playa —confesó, haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga de la impresión.

—Dios mío, esto es demasiado grave —soltó realmente preocupada —. No te preocupes, yo me encargare de esto — tomo la mano de su amiga y la introdujo nuevamente al interior de la mansión —¿Dónde está tu habitación? —cuestiono mientras veía de un lado a otro.

—A...arriba.

—¡Pues vamos! — exclamó antes de comenzar a acelerar el paso hasta las escaleras. La peli rosa subió rápidamente los escalones con Hinata tomada fuertemente de su mano, quien temía por su vida por culpa de los descuidados pasos de la peli rosa —. ¿Cuál es?

—El... el que esta aun lado de la puerta que dice Hanabi.

Sakura miró la puerta de la hermana de Hinata y después miró la de ella.

—Se nota quien es la extrovertida aquí —comentó antes de caminar hacia la habitación para abrirla sin aviso alguno —. Supongo que tienes más trajes de baño además de... ese —la miro nuevamente de arriba hacia abajo con disgusto.

—Si te digo que no entonces sacaras toda la ropa de mis cajones y la dejaras tirada por todos lados.

—¡No haría eso! —exclamó molesta —. Bueno, tal vez sí, ¡pero recogería el desorden!

Hinata rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, saca lo que tengas.

—De verdad no quiero ponerme traje de baño...—reitero.

—Tonterías, te verás espectacular.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Hi, bellos lectores. Espero que se encuentren genial y que este capitulo les haya gustado c:_

 _Respuesta a sus reviews:_

 _ **Akime Maxwell:** Aún falta un poco para que Hinata pueda aceptar que Naruto le gusta, en cuanto a Naruto, en el capítulo anterior ya nos dimos cuenta de que el ya lo acepta y está dispuesto a todo por ella :)_

 _ **Tiarusu:** Espero que si escuchaste la cancion, te haya gustado. Cuando la descubrí, no pude parar de escucharla hasta que finalmente pensé hacer este fic. En verdad me da muchisimo gusto que te esté gustando mi fic, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado :) Muchisimas gracias por tus dos reviews ❤_

 _ **VirgiFedeli:** Esto es lo que me gusta de este tipo de historias, que todo sera calmadito y sin tanto melodrama. Y si, Hinata estara confundida un rato mas, pero no por mucho tiempo ;) Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario ❤_

 _ **Vivi:** Me alegra muchísimo que mi historia te haya gustado❤_

 _ **eliuska20:** No te preocupes, las actualizaciones siempre seran los fines de semana ❤ __Esta historia es tan sencilla que no se me dificulta para nada el escribirla, así que prometo que no habrá retrasos._

 _ **Geody:** Todos los capitulos seran cortitos, tenia ganas de escribir asi :) Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado❤_

 _Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí❤_ _**Por cierto, me harian un gran favor si me siguen en Twitter, donde estaré subiendo la fecha de mis actualizaciones y cosas relacionadas con mis historias. Mi nombre de usuario es Amanely1.**_


	6. Segunda parte: Dotada de celos

_**[Capítulo: 6]**_

 ** _Categoría: Romance/Humor._**

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 ** _Advertencia: OoC en Hinata._**

* * *

 ** _Dotada de celos._**

 ** _Segunda parte._**

* * *

—Guau —Naruto deslizo su mirada por el living —. La casa de Hinata-chan es linda, ¿verdad, teme?

Sasuke lo ignoró mientras le agradecía a la ama de llaves por llevarlos hasta ahí para esperar a la "señorita Hinata".

—Deja de bobear y ponte quieto —regaño el Uchiha mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los largos y elegantes sillones del lugar.

Naruto tenía los ojos en todas partes, menos en su amigo. Había muchas cosas más interesantes que ver a estar mirando el rostro amargado de Sasuke, así que se dedicó a apreciar cada visiblemente costoso adorno de la casa. Desde marcos de fotos hasta jarrones modernos.

Sus ojos azules se toparon con una gran foto colgada en la pared.

—Mira —dijo con suavidad —… es Hinata.

Sasuke volteo y miro la foto a la que se refería su amigo.

En ella estaba una Hinata de diez años con los labios rectos, el cabello pulcramente cepillado hasta sus hombros y unos ojos totalmente apagados. Al lado de la pequeña Hinata se encontraba su padre, un hombre alto y de rostro severo junto a una dulce niña de cinco años, la cual destacaba por su resplandeciente sonrisa descarada y su cabello alborotado.

—Parece que ni de niña sonreía —comentó antes de desviar su mirada.

—Hey —se quejo el rubio con tristeza —. No es como si tu sonríeras mucho, ¿sabes?

Antes de que el morocho pudiera responder a su amigo, el par de chicas esperadas llegaron al living.

—¡Disculpen la tardanza! —exclamó Sakura mientras entraba apuradamente al living. Llevaba puesto un bikini color verde olivo de dos piezas y un pareo color blanco —. ¿Cómo me veo, Sasuke? —preguntó mientras modelaba coquetamente para su novio, a lo que él solo había alzado el pulgar —. ¡Al menos finge poner un poco de atención!

—Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?

Sakura olvidó su enojo instantáneamente para voltear hacia atrás.

—¡Esa Hinata! —camino fuera del living y tomó del brazo a la chica que se escondía de tras de la pared —. ¡V-vamos! —exclamó. Después de varios segundos de forcejeo, Hinata salió de la protección de la pared.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Sabías que estamos en verano, Hyuga?

Hinata inflo una mejilla y volteo hacia otra parte con molestia.

Sakura solo suspiro.

—Dijo que solo se quitaría ese horroroso suéter cuando se metiera a la piscina — alzó sus hombros —. ¡Vamos! Muero por meterme a la piscina ya — jalo del brazo a Hinata y corrió mientras ella daba tropezones, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a su amiga.

—Sal de tu trance, solo le viste un poco de pierna —Sasuke chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro de Naruto, trayéndolo a la realidad. El rubio se sonrojo tenuemente y bajo la mirada mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke hacia la piscina.

—N-no mire nada...—susurro avergonzado.

—Aja —soltó el morocho obviamente sin creerle media palabra.

—¡Por fin!

Ambos miraron al frente para ver la escena de Sakura quitándose el pareo para después brincar y darse un chapuzón de lleno en la gran piscina.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! El agua esta deliciosa — exclamó antes de comenzar a nadar.

Sasuke le dio a Naruto una fuerte palmada en la espalda antes de comenzar a caminar.

—¡Idiota! Me dolió...

—Suerte con la Hyuga —dijo antes de quitarse la camisa y ponerla en una silla para después meterse a la piscina.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y viro sus ojos hacía Hinata.

Hinata le dijo algo a su trabajadora y esta le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego desaparecer por la puerta corrediza. Se sentó sobre la silla de playa y miró a Sakura tirarle agua a Sasuke en el rostro mientras reía como niña pequeña. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Hey.

Alzó lentamente su mirada y se topó con los ojos de Naruto.

—Hola —soltó antes de volver su mirada.

—¡Muchas gracias por invitarme! —agradeció con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hinata —. No sabes lo valiosa que es una piscina en estas épocas del año. Mi patio es muy grande como para tener una también, pero mamá es demasiado tacaña y papá siempre hace lo que ella quiere — comentó mientras sacaba su lengua con disgusto.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escucharlo y eso solo puso a Naruto nervioso.

—¿Don-donde esta Ino? —pregunto, tratando de que la conversación no muriera.

—Sakura-san me dijo que ella vendría después —respondió sin despegar su vista de la piscina.

—Ya veo —susurro el rubio —. ¿te... pasa algo? Te noto algo rara, sabes.

¡Claro que le pasaba algo! Bajo ese espantoso abrigo llevaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas, uno del cual no recordaba nunca haber comprado. ¡Ella jamás compraría algo así! Maldita Sakura, de entre tantos bikinis de una sola pieza tuvo que elegir el de dos, y para colmo, el más provocador.

—Estoy bien — contestó, abrazándose a sí misma.

Naruto la miró sin creerle. Estuvo a punto de insistir, pero la voz de cierta rubia hizo que desviara su mirada hacia la puerta corrediza.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —Ino llego con una gran sonrisa —. Llegue por unas amigas, espero que a Hinata-chan no le importe...

Tras la rubia estaban tres chicas, las cuales tenían en sus rostros sonrisas nada amigables y esas sonrisas eran de nada más ni nada menos que de las chicas que agredieron a Hinata con pintura en la clase de arte.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—Hinata... te veo muy rara.

Era la segunda vez que se lo decían en ese día, pero esa vez vino de su amiga Ino, quien la observaba con preocupación.

—No pasa nada, metete a la piscina.

—Venga, dime lo que te pasa o no me meteré —se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta de su amiga, quien parecía más entretenida mirando hacia el frente.

Aunque, en realidad, Hinata se mantenía mirando con un tremendo desazón a las tres chicas que tenían aprisionado a un visiblemente incómodo rubio, pero eso no lo podía notar Hinata. Estaba tan celosa y molesta que todos sus ánimos desaparecieron completamente, dejando salir al mal humor.

Juraba que jamás había sentido esa especie de sentimiento, tanto fue así que se confundió demasiado cuando comenzó a sentir su cara arder y su corazón latir desbocado. No, no estaba nerviosa. No, tampoco estaba avergonzada. Entonces, ¿De qué se trataba?

 _ **CELOS.**_

No había otra explicación.

No sabía porque, pero no le gustaba que se acercaran de más a él. No le gustaba ver como las chicas lo tocaban y hablaban con voces mas chillonas de lo normal. Quería tomarlas de los cabellos y hacerlas comer tierra, realmente sus impulsos le decían que hiciera eso, que eso sería fantástico.

No culpaba a Ino pues sabía que ella no tenía conocimientos sobre la rivalidad que esas chicas le profesaban tener, pero joder, ¿no entendió al primer instante el significado de "solo ellos"?

—Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¡Te sentirás mejor si te metes a la piscina! —exclamó en un intento de hacerla meterse de una vez por todas. Llevaban media hora ahí y no se había metido con ellos aún.

Hinata la ignoró y miró con enojo él como una de ellas le enseñaba su bikini al rubio.

 _ **Estoy dotado de celos...**_

La pelinegra, además de sentir celos, pudo sentir inseguridad y tristeza. Ellas eran unas chicas muy lindas, eso lo sabía de antemano. Eran tan bonitas que no dudaba en que el rubio cayera por una de ellas pronto, pero esa idea la mataba por dentro.

No sabía porque... pero definitivamente no quería ver a Naruto con alguna de esas chicas, ni con ninguna otra.

 _ **Seco de confianza...**_

Los celos se instalaron nuevamente en su cuerpo, así que una idea pasó por su mente. Se dispuesto a llevar a cabo dicha idea, pero aún sin saber porque rayos haría eso.

—Si, me sentiré mejor —dijo sin dejar de ver hacia el rubio mientras se levantaba decidida.

—¡Eso! Por fin vas a poder disfrutar de la fresca a... — la mandíbula de Ino casi cae al suelo al ver a Hinata quitándose el suéter lila.

La tela del suéter se deslizó lentamente por la piel de Hinata hasta caer por completo a sus pies.

Hinata dio un par de pasos al frente y llevó su mano a su cuello para hacer para atrás su cabello, dejando a la vista su espalda por un par de segundos. Miró por encima del hombro a las chicas, las cuales la miraban con enojo e impacto, haciendo sentir a Hinata que había ganado una gran guerra.

Después de eso se tiró al agua antes de poder ver el rostro de Naruto, el cual se había transformado en una fresa mientras que de su fosa nasal salía un largo hilo de sangre.

Algo que sin duda no habían podido lograr ninguna de esas tres chicas.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola, queridos lectores. Aqui con otro nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho :)_

 _Respuesta a reviews:_

 _Hinata Hyuga -NxH: En el siguiente capítulo nos adentraremos más en la relación que Hiashi tiene con sus hijas. Y lo se, pobre Hinata, pero asi es ella. Se sacrificara por el bien de sus queridos cuantas veces sea necesario. Ah y sobre eso, te deje un mensaje privado para explicarte la situación ya hace días, pero parece que no lo has visto. En fin, no te preocupes, el capítulo ya fue editado y resubido para que vayas a leerlo de nuevo :)_

 _eliuska20: Pues aqui esta, espero que te haya gustado :)_

 _Tiarusu: Naruto sera un gran apoyo para que Hinata supere esta fea etapa :3 Y pues Naruto aun no se atreve a besarla y no creo que lo haga hasta más adelante :( Claro, cada quien tiene sus gustos, pero me alegra que la letra te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu halago ❤ Las actualizaciones son todoos los sábados, prometo no retrasarme ;) Y sobre eso, ya había dicho que mis capítulos serían cortitos y que uno que otro sería más largo, pero te prometo que el proximo estara mucho mas largo que este :3_

 _Akime Maxwell: Siempre me gusta hacer que Naruto se enamore primero que Hinata XD o al menos que se enamoren al mismo tiempo._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto ❤_

 ** _Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí❤ Por cierto, me harian un gran favor si me siguen en Twitter, donde estaré subiendo la fecha de mis actualizaciones y cosas relacionadas con mis historias. Mi nombre de usuario es Amanely1._**


	7. El tormento de Hinata

_**[Capítulo: 7]**_

 ** _Categoría: Romance/Humor._**

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 ** _Advertencia: OoC en Hinata._**

* * *

 ** _El tormento de Hinata._**

* * *

Un nuevo día iluminó la estructura de la mansión Hyuga y como siempre, Hinata ya estaba despierta desde las seis de la mañana, lista para un nuevo y productivo día en la escu…

—¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó una amorriñada Hanabi con una botella de agua en una de sus manos mientras con la otra se restregaba su ojo izquierdo —. Hoy es sábado, nee-san — la chica rodó sus ojos y después retomó su camino hacia su habitación; dejando a una depresiva Hinata en el pasillo.

—Odio los sábados —murmuró con enojo antes de retroceder sus pasos hacia su habitación, dispuesta a cambiar su uniforme a su ropa deportiva. Que fuese sábado no significaba que se la pasaría vagueando, así que trataría de que ese día fuese igual de productivo que sus otros días.

Una vez vestida con sus ropas para hacer ejercicio —la cual consistía en un pescador negro de licra y una sudadera morada ceñida al cuerpo— fue a su patio trasero, donde descansaba su fiel amigo.

—Max —llamó en voz baja, siendo escuchada velozmente por el pastor alemán de un año. El perro alzó su cabeza con rapidez y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el permanente rostro inexpresivo de su dueña.

Ladró y movió la cola con vigor y felicidad típica de él antes de levantarse y correr hasta Hinata para pararse en dos patas y comenzar a lamer el rostro de la Hyuga.

—¡B-Basta! —exclamó, tratando de no romper en risas ante las cosquillas que le causaban los pequeños bigotes del can —. Saldremos a pasear si dejas de babearme—le enseñó la correa y el perro comprendió de inmediato, dejando tranquila a su dueña para sentarse como buen perro frente a ella —. Buen chico —ató la correa y después comenzó a caminar junto a Max.

Mientras caminaba fuera de la mansión, pensó sobre el día que sus amigos y ella pasaron en su piscina. Desde entonces las cosas entre Naruto y ella extrañamente se habían puesto tensas. No sabía que eran, pero se sentía raro tenerlo tan cerca. Además, no ayudaba que el rubio la mirase tan fijamente y menos que se sonrojara cuando le dirigía una pequeña palabra.

No entendía su comportamiento, pero tampoco entendía el de sí misma.

 _ **Estoy enredado y confuso...**_

Suspiró y después miró al cielo, pensando en una cosa totalmente distinta.

En su padre.

Había salido hacía dos días, avisando en una escueta nota que se iba de viaje de negocios y que volvería en un par de días, que usarán la tarjeta del banco si necesitaban algo. Sabía de antemano que otros chicos o chicas anhelarían que sus padres hiciesen lo mismo que su padre hacía con ellas muy a menudo —bueno, era algo que Ino había dicho una vez— pero la verdad era que Hinata odiaba esas acciones de su austero padre.

Siempre parecía como si de verdad no le importara en lo más mínimo tener dos hijas que necesitaban de su atención. ¡Dos hijas en pleno crecimiento que necesitaban atención del único progenitor que les quedaba con vida! ¿Era mucho pedir para él eso?

Ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habían ido a algún día de campo, un campamento o tan siquiera a pasear juntos al parque.

Oh, un momento… ellos jamás habían hecho alguna de esas cosas.

Apretó el agarre de la correa de Max y al parecer su perro sintió su aflicción pues comenzó a lloriquear de manera lastimera.

—Estoy bien, chico —acarició la cabeza del can al sentirlo lamer su mano con delicadeza mientras la miraba entre curiosidad y tristeza —. A veces pensar demasiado es malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Hinata?

Hinata paró de acariciar la cabeza de Max y alzó su mirada con rapidez, topándose con un "impresionado" Naruto.

—¡Cielos! Jamás pensé que tú vendrías a este parque los sábados a las siete de la mañana, dattebayo —rió nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca. ¡Mentira! Había averiguado después de muchas pláticas con la bocazas de Ino que Hinata acostumbraba a hacer ejercicio en ese parque, así que él había decidido levantarse temprano en sábado, lo cual preocupó profundamente a su madre e incluso llegó a pensar que estaba enfermo, pero gracias al cielo pudo escapar hábilmente de su histérica madre para salir al parque donde "no sabía" qué Hinata estaría.

—Naruto-san —susurró Hinata antes de apartar la vista —. Buenos días. Tampoco sabía que tú frecuentabas este parque.

—La verdad sí lo hago, sólo que más tarde. Hoy quise levantarme un poco más temprano, dattebayo — mentiras y más mentiras. A ese paso pinocho quedaría humillado a su lado.

—Entiendo…—murmuró con nerviosismo la Hyuga para después observarlo de reojo, percatandose de algo al instante. Ese precioso pelaje naranja era imposible de pasar desapercibido —¿Él es Kurama?

Naruto traía consigo un perro de pelaje naranja y ojos azules, un perro extremadamente hermoso y del cual Hinata ya tenía muchas historias guardadas en su mente. Naruto siempre hablaba de lo increíble y adorable que era su perro de cinco años.

—Sí —sonrió y acarició la cabeza del serio can —¿A que es mono? —cuestionó con voz melosa dirigida a su perro, voz que el can ignoró por completo.

—Es precioso —murmuró la Hyuga antes de acercarse lentamente para acariciarlo con suavidad, siendo bien recibida por la cabeza de Kurama, el cual se restregó suavemente contra la palma de su mano.

—Le agradas —dijo enternecido, observando la pequeña sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro de Hinata —¿Y él? —preguntó al darse cuenta del pastor alemán que Hinata tenía consigo.

El perro miró al rubio mientras tenía la lengua de fuera para después ladrar amistosamente.

—¡Es muy amigable! Todo lo contrario al amargado de Kurama —Naruto acercó lentamente su mano hacia el hocico del can, recibiendo varios lametazos —¡Le caigo bien!

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir que a Max le caía bien todo el mundo, pero al ver esa gran sonrisa y esos ojos brillosos enmudeció, pensando que odiaría que sus ojos se apagaran y que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—Le agradas mucho —sonrió un poco cuando lo vio sonreír más en su dirección —. Naruto, te presento a Max. Max, él es Naruto.

El can ladró en respuesta, moviendo su cola con vigor.

—Hola, chico —saludó el rubio antes de darle una última caricia para erguirse —. ¿Quieres que caminemos juntos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

Hinata contuvo un suspiro. ¿Cómo decirle que su presencia le era bastante incómoda? Era raro porque le gustaba estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo no andaba bien con ellos. Era una sensación bastante extraña y confusa, así que estar con él en esos momentos…

Sin embargo, ver su sonrisa iluminando su bello rostro hizo que le fuese imposible decir que no.

—Claro, Naruto-san.

El rubio sonrió más y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos al lado de sus canes.

Mientras Naruto se mantenía hablando de lo espectacular que era un restaurante de ramen que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, Hinata sólo podía concentrarse en el movimiento de sus labios y en las expresiones entusiastas que hacía cada vez que hablaba de algo con gusto.

No sabía desde cuando, pero el rostro de Naruto era demasiado lindo como para pasarlo desapercibido. Sus ojos y su tez combinados eran tan únicos que le era imposible no prestarles atención. Además, su sonrisa era tan gigantesca y contagiosa que la embobaba por varios segundos. El era una combinación de sensaciones y palabras que no podía describir.

Quiso maldecir en voz alta cuando un sentimiento extraño invadió su estómago.

Ella era inteligente, lo aceptaba sin egocentrismos de por medio, pero también tenía que reconocer que era un asco a la hora hablar sobre sentimientos, así que le era tremendamente difícil aceptar lo que estaba a nada de descubrir.

Primero no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero poco a poco se convirtió una adicción el querer tenerlo cerca. Después fue el miedo a dejar de ser su amiga cuando aquellas insoportables chicas la amenazaron, luego fue el malestar al imaginarlo saliendo con una chica y en ese momento era su agitado corazón mientras lo escuchaba y veía.

Hanabi una vez la obligó a ver una película de romance y gracias a esa película fue que pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí.

Paró en seco, llamando la atención del rubio quien la miró preocupado.

—Hinata…—susurró su nombre al verla con los ojos muy abiertos, además de que su rostro comenzó a parecer una fresa gigante —¿te sientes bien?

—Am, yo… —balbuceó con la mirada inquieta — la verdad es que no. Volveré a casa, lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes, si te sientes mal es mejor que vuelvas a tu hogar —la miró comprensivo —. Vamos, te acompaño de vuelta.

Lo miró alarmada. ¡Necesitaba estar lejos de él lo más pronto posible!

—No es necesario…

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó un poco molesto —. Podrías sentirte más mal en el camino y podría pasarte algo —sin previo aviso se aproximó hasta ella y tomó su mano, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza —. Dios, hasta estás temblando —pronunció preocupado —¿Será fiebre? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el hogar de la Hyuga sin soltar su mano.

Mientras que Naruto trataba de saber cuál era el malestar físico que Hinata tenía, ella sólo se mantenía mirando la unión de sus manos con ahora un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fue difícil aceptarlo después de meses de convivencia, pero ahora lo sabía con certeza.

Naruto le…

Naruto le gus...

—¿Pero que…?

La voz del rubio hizo que levantase su mirada, topándose con una escena que hizo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo por varios segundos. Hasta sintió un tremendo deseo de vomitar.

Frente a ella estaba su casa, la cual en ese momento parecía una casa del horror para su situación.

Las que antes eran blancas y pulcras paredes ahora eran muros llenos de graffitis, los cuales recitaban frases como "Puta", "Mosquita muerta", "Zorra", "Muérete" y muchas palabrotas más de las que ni siquiera sabia que existian. Y la cereza del pastel era que había fotos de ella de cuando había sido manchada con las pinturas de la clase de arte, dando a conocer con eso a las autoras de ese tremendo y preocupante desastre.

—Hinata… —nombró el rubio con preocupación —. No hagas caso de esto. Vamos, te ayudaré a limpiar este desastre y encontraremos a quienes hicieron esto para…

Hinata negó con rapidez y deshizo el agarre de sus manos.

—Tienes que irte —le dijo con la voz agitada antes de correr hasta su casa para comenzar a quitar las copias de las fotos. No quería a Naruto cerca, pues sabía que si alguien lo veía lo relacionarían con lo que había pasado ahí y no quería meterlo en ningún tipo de problema —. Te prometo que estaré bien, pero por favor, vete.

—¡No te dejaré sola con todo esto! —gritó antes de correr hasta ella para comenzar a quitar las fotos con rapidez —. Jamás podría dejarte sola con esta situación. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado aquí, pero te prometo que…

—¡Si no te vas ahora mismo juro que no volveré a hablarte en mi vida! —y en parte su amenaza fue cierta. Si su padre lo veía junto a ella en ese vergonzoso momento seguramente le haría dejar de hablarle a Naruto y eso era algo que no sería capaz de soportar —. Por favor, vete. Juro que tomaré cartas en el asunto y que te informaré de cualquier cosa que averigüe.

Naruto apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. No quería dejarla sola con ese gran problema, quería quedarse y ayudarla con lo que pudiera, pero la conocía y sabía que ciertamente era capaz de dejarle de hablar si no se iba de ahí.

—Júrame que me llamarás.

—Lo juro —dijo con voz sincera —. Vete.

Naruto apretó los puños y después dejó salir el aire retenido. Asintió inconforme antes de darle una última mirada para después dar la media vuelta e irse junto a Kurama.

Hinata jadeó y después idiotamente le dio una patada a la pared de la casa. Soltó un gemido de dolor y sostuvo su pie mientras daba brincos y Max la miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo en voz alta.

Trató de tranquilizarse y se dijo a sí misma que todo saldría bien. Compraría pintura con sus ahorros, quitará toda esa mierda de copias y después…

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí, Hyuga Hinata?

Se quedó helada en su lugar y después cerró lentamente los ojos mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de su padre sobre su espalda.

* * *

El sonido estruendoso de la mano de Hiashi contra la piel de Hinata hizo eco en aquellas cuatro paredes de concreto. El sonido que no había escuchado hacía exactamente cuatro años había vuelto a aparecer, haciéndole sentir una especie de decepción. Realmente había pensado que eso jamás volvería a ocurrir, que por fin había cumplido los estándares necesarios para ser del agrado de su padre. Pensó que dejaría de tratarla como si fuese una delincuente.

Estaba equivocada. Hiashi Hyuga jamás estaría conforme con absolutamente nada. Siempre querría más y más de ellas, sin importarle la gran carga que les daba debido a su exigencia.

Hanabi miró de un lado a otro, observando el rostro ladeado de su hermana y el rostro casi inexpresivo de su padre. Le lanzaba miradas de preocupación a su hermana mientras que las miradas hacia su padre sólo transmitían una furia incontenible.

—Padre...— Hinata trato de hablar, manteniendo siempre su ya habitual tono de voz inexpresivo, como si no hubiese recibido una bofetada de su padre hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de reprimendas que poco o nada sentía al recibirlas.

—Silencio —sentenció —. No quiero escucharte. Ha sido suficiente con ver esa escena allí afuera — Hiashi se volteó y comenzó a caminar enfurecido hacia el gran ventanal de su despacho —. Zorra, puta, maldita, hija de puta... ¿Qué habrás hecho como para que la gente piense eso de ti?

Hinata apretó los dientes, sintiendo una furia poco común hacer mella dentro de ella. No había hecho nada y está siendo castigada por ello, sólo por querer tener de amigo a Naruto.

—No he hecho nada para merecerme este tipo de humillación, padre.

—Las personas no hacen esto sólo porque sí, Hinata. Dime, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te han llamado zorra? ¿Acaso lo eres? ¿Esto es por algún chico?

—¡Padre! —Hanabi apretó los labios y retrocedió cuando Hinata puso su brazo frente a ella.

—No —contestó sin vacilar —. No soy una zorra y no he hecho absolutamente nada para ganarme ese mote. Tampoco es por algún chico — mintió sobre lo último. Su padre jamás sabría que ese acto de vandalismo había sido de alguna forma por Naruto.

Hiashi la miró sobre su hombro y después volvió su vista hacia el gran jardín.

—Escúchame, Hinata. Estás manchando nuestro apellido y no dudes que si esto se hace más grande la prensa va a enterarse y no se tardará en hablar sobre que la heredera Hyuga es llamada zorra. No puedo y no puedes permitir que eso pase. Mas te vale arreglar tus problemas personales y no perjudicar a tu familia. Estoy seguro de que no quieres que toda la responsabilidad que es tuya hoy sea de Hanabi mañana.

Hinata abrió los ojos con exageración y se posicionó de forma protectora frente a su hermana.

—Ni hablar. Resolveré esto, padre —aseguró, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Estas castigada. No saldrás a ninguna parte, excepto a la escuela, por dos semanas. Nada de clases de piano, ni canto, tampoco podrás ir al cementerio.

Y Hiashi dio justo donde más le dolía.

 ** _Roto, en conflicto..._**

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y después tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

* * *

La angustia y arrepentimiento eran unos sentimientos férreamente cernidos en su ser desde que abandonó a Hinata en su casa después de esa desagradable escena. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y eso que ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Quería saber qué era lo que había pasado y de ser posible, saber si podía ayudar en algo. Estaba esperando pacientemente la llamada que ella había prometido a cambio de que se fuera, pero la paciencia no era su fuerte y ésta se estaba agotando con rapidez.

Juraba que, si no tenía noticia de Hinata en por lo menos media hora, iría hasta su casa para cerciorarse de que todo marchara bien. Esperaba que no estuviera en problemas y que pudiese arreglar todo aquel embrollo ella sola.

Sabía lo capaz que era Hinata de hacer todo por sí sola, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir preocupación. Quería ayudar, serle útil, pero evidentemente no lo era. Sólo estaba ahí, en su casa, esperando su llamada cuando podía estar allá, ayudando en lo que pudiera o de ser posible, en todo.

Era frustrante todo aquello, pero ella se lo había dejado muy claro. Fue una claridad atemorizante.

"—¡Si no te vas ahora juro que no volveré a hablarte en mi vida!"

Sí, eso era algo que él no quería, así que no le quedó de otra más que irse con el corazón oprimido. Y ahí se encontraba, tirado sobre su cama mientras una fuerte angustia lo carcomía por dentro. ¿Y si esas personas que le hicieron eso a la casa de Hinata regresaban? ¿Y si le hacían algo a Hinata y a su hermana?

—Rayos —musitó antes de levantarse rápidamente de la cama. Si le dejaba de hablar de por vida por ir a su casa, ¡pues bien! Recuperaría su amistad, no importaba. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento, era el bienestar de Hinata.

Justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación para correr hasta la casa de la chica, pudo escuchar su celular timbrar en su cama. Rápidamente regresó a por él y decidido darle un rápido vistazo para después seguir con su propósito, pero el mensaje que pudo leer en la pantalla hizo que todo el malestar que sentía se disipara.

 ** _"Todo está bien"_**

 _Hinata_

Apretó el celular mientras aún miraba la pantalla.

—Porqué será... que no te creo, Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Yo se que las actualizaciones de esta historia son cada sábado y que yo me atrase demasiadooos sábados. Estoy consciente de ello y lo lamento mucho. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Las actualizaciones de esta historia volverán a la normalidad completamente; además de que prometo que el proximo capitulos sera mucho mas largo;) _

_Agradecimientos a: Tiarusu, Akime Maxwell, Hinata Hyuga -NxH, Agualuna, Alisse, eliuska20, Geody._

 _¡Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta: Valerie Hyuga Senju!_

 _Por favor siganme en Twitter, donde estaré publicando cositas respecto a mis historias. Nombre de usuario: Amanely1._


	8. Hanabi y Hiashi

_**[Capítulo 8**_ _ **]**_

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Hanabi y Hiashi.**

* * *

 _"Era verdad que tenía solo seis años. Era cierto que no entendía muchas cosas a su temprana edad y que a veces se equivocaba porque no comprendía otras tantas, pero de lo que estaba segura su pequeña mente y su gran corazón, era que ese bebé que estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cuna del hospital, no tenía la culpa de nada._

 _Y aunque la tuviese, Hinata no podía odiar a ese ser tan indefenso y bonito que ahora era su familia. Era su hermana, su pequeñita hermana._

 _Ese pequeño ser por el que su madre había muerto sin miedo y con mucho, pero mucho amor._

 ** _«—¡Se que es riesgoso, Hiashi! —tomó con fuerza los brazos de su esposo y lo miro a los ojos con firmeza, aunque estos estuviesen mojados —. Se que puedo morir, que es lo más probable. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero tener a este bebe y quiero que lo cuides, que lo ames y que sobre todo, no lo culpes si algo me llega a pasar. »_**

 _Hinata se separó lentamente del cristal que daba vista a la habitación donde estaba él bebe mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a tirar pequeñas lágrimas._

 ** _«—¡Haga lo posible por salvarla! —exclamó Hiashi con desespero —. Por favor... se lo ruego —» fue la última vez que Hinata miró a su padre así de vulnerable y desesperado. Nada parecido a su frío y duro padre._**

 _—No...— tapó sus oídos con fuerza mientras aún retrocedía sus pasos._

 _Su cruel memoria trajo el recuerdo de sí misma gritándole a su madre mientras que su tío Hizashi trataba de sacarla de la habitación._

 ** _«—¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡No mueras, por favor, no me dejes!_**

 ** _—Hora de muerte; seis de la tarde con ocho minutos y diez segundos. »_**

 _—¡Basta ya! —grito desgarradoramente, golpeando su espalda contra la pared para después perder la fuerza en sus pequeñas piernas y caer sentada._

 _¡Quería odiarla! Quería, enserio quería porque de alguna manera sentía que odiarla haría que el dolor fuese menos... pero no podía. No podía odiar a su hermanita. Si su madre había muerto había sido por algo. Ella había dado su vida por su hermanita, ella había preferido salvarla a ella..._

 _Otra conversación que escuchó a hurtadillas invadió su mente._

 ** _«—No quiero morir, tengo mucho miedo Hiashi...— susurro contra el pecho de su esposo —. Pero me da más miedo perder a Hanabi —lentamente llevo su mano hasta su vientre de cinco meses —. Me da miedo no volver a escuchar su corazón latir —levantó lentamente su mirada —. ¿Recuerdas su figura en la ecografía? —su rostro lleno de lágrimas se iluminó —. Es hermosa..._**

 ** _—Hikari, ¿Cómo sabes que es hermosa si solo las has visto en una ecografía? —su padre en vez de parecer molesto o algo parecido por el comentario de su madre, parecía más bien extrañado y curioso. Sentimientos que solo podía mostrar con su esposa y su pequeña hija._**

 ** _Hikari sonrió tiernamente y volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Hiashi._**

 ** _—Tontito, es obvio que será hermosa. ¿Acaso Hinata no lo es?_**

 ** _—… Lo es...»_**

 _—¡Basta ya! —halo sus cortos cabellos con desesperación. Su hermana era hermosa, tal y como lo había dicho su madre. Si, podía ser que se viera un poco arrugada e hinchada, pero Hinata no podía dejar de verla como la cosa más linda que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo una cosa tan linda pudo matar a su madre? ¿Es que acaso Hanabi no quería a mamá? —. Mamá..._

 ** _«A su madre le crecía cada vez más la barriga. Era enorme y redonda. Pero... lo que también crecía junto con la barriga de su madre era el cansancio, la palidez, las ojeras y los dolores. Hinata podía notarlo a la perfección y sabía que eso estaba mal. Su madre estaba muy enferma._**

 ** _Pero, aun así, Hikari sonreía a su hija como siempre. El brillo de su sonrisa era el mismo que siempre le dedico. Esa hermosa y despampanante sonrisa que hacía que Hinata pensara que su madre era la más bella del universo entero._**

 ** _—Ven, Hinata-chan. Creo que es momento de hablar de algo muy importante._**

 ** _Hinata se acercó lentamente a la cama de su madre y se situó a su lado con cuidado, temiendo hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera lastimarla._**

 ** _—¿Sabes lo que es un hermano mayor?_**

 ** _—Papá es hermano mayor del tío Hizashi por segundos, ¿es eso?_**

 ** _—Más o menos —dijo mirando al techo y poniendo su dedo sobre su labio inferior —. Pero, ¿sabes lo que ellos hacen?_**

 ** _Hinata pestañeo curiosa. No sabía que los hermanos mayores hacían algo que los hermanos menores no pudiesen hacer._**

 ** _—¿Qué es? —pregunto como toda la niña curiosa que era._**

 ** _—Cuidan a sus hermanos menores —le sonrió y le dio un golpecito en su respingona nariz._**

 ** _Hinata sobo su nariz y después miró a su madre. ¿A qué venía todo eso?_**

 ** _—Tu pronto te convertirás en hermana mayor, Hinata-chan —puso su mano sobre su vientre —. Hanabi-chan será pequeña y necesitará mucha ayuda. Tu eres perfecta para darle dicha ayuda, ¿sabes?_**

 ** _Pestañeo entre confundida y emocionada. ¿Ella sería perfecta para ayudar a su hermana?_**

 ** _—Lo que trato de decirte es que como hermana mayor quiero que cuides y ames a tu hermanita. Ella también tiene que hacer lo mismo, por supuesto —acarició el rostro sonrosado de su hija —. Quiero que ambas se cuiden, se amen y se ayuden._**

 ** _—¡Lo haré! —exclamó con determinación y entusiasmo. Parecía una tarea de lo más fácil, nada complicada y que por su madre estaría dispuesta a cumplir, pero lo que dijo después... la dejó sin habla..._**

 ** _—Entonces... Hinata-chan, si algo me llega a pasar, ¿prometes que no vas a odiar a Hanabi-chan?_**

 ** _—¿De qué hablas mamá? A ti no te pasara nada._**

 ** _La mujer sonrió, pero esa vez... no fue la sonrisa de siempre y eso hizo que el corazón de Hinata diese un vuelco. Esta sonrisa fue cansada, resignada y.… triste._**

 ** _—Puede que yo me vaya una vez que traiga al mundo a Hanabi-chan — Hinata tragó saliva, sintiéndose incrédula y confusa —. ¿Prometes cuidar a Hanabi-chan por mí? ¿Prometes cuidarte? ¿Prometes ser fuerte?_**

 ** _¿Cómo decirle que no a su madre?_**

 ** _Con inexplicables lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Hinata contestó._**

 ** _—S-sí. »_**

 _—No quiero cumplir esa última promesa —susurró entre hipidos —. No quiero ser fuerte..."_

Y fue fuerte a la fuerza. Recibiendo maltratos, castigos, insultos, golpes, amenazas... pero lo que la hizo más fuerte aún, fue su hermana. Hanabi.

La amo como lo prometió a su madre, pero la verdad es que nunca necesito prometerlo para cumplirlo porque el amor nació de verdad. El amor creció al escucharla llamándola hermana, el amor creció al sentir sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo, el amor creció al ver a crecer a ella. El amor por su hermana creció y creció día con día y por eso mismo, solo por eso era fuerte. Su padre ya no era la razón. Ahora era algo mucho más importante, algo mucho más significativo y real. El amor que le tenía a su hermana menor.

Por eso y solo por eso, seguiría en pie. Retaría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en la felicidad de su hermana y en su camino para conseguir su tranquilidad. Si tenía que enfrentarse a esas tipas, lo haría. Si tenía que enfrentarse a medio mundo, lo haría.

Si tenía que recibir los golpes que le tocaban a su hermana, lo haría. Si tenía que echarse la culpa por ella, lo haría. Si tenía que estudiar algo que no quería para que su hermana pudiese hacer lo que quisiera, lo haría. Si tenía que ser el modelo de la familia para satisfacer a su padre, lo haría. Si tenía que sacrificarse, lo haría porque la amaba. Amaba a Hanabi y no hubo necesidad alguna de que su madre le hiciera prometer que la amaría.

—Mamá, sé que te prometí que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente, pero no quiero que Hanabi me cuide. Quiero protegerla de todo y todos.

Hinata sonrió lentamente en la soledad de su habitación y guardó en su buró la foto de su madre.

—Lamento haber roto mi promesa —susurró y cerró los ojos un momento. Dicho momento se interrumpió al escuchar unos pequeños golpecitos en su puerta.

—¿Nee-san? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, Hanabi.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hanabi con una pequeña bolsa de hielo.

—La traje para tu mejilla, sé que papá tiene la mano dura —trato de bromear forzadamente, pero aun así Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias.

Hanabi sonrió y caminó hacia ella para dársela.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién lo hizo, nee-san? —preguntó con preocupación —. Tú no eres una persona con problemas como esos. Mucho menos con enemigos.

—No lo sé, tal vez alguna persona que no tenía nada mejor que hacer —le quito importancia, tratando que Hanabi no se metiera en el tema. Al parecer Hanabi entendió de inmediato, quedándose en silencio. Hinata puso la bolsa sobre su mejilla inflamada y soltó un pequeño suspiro de dolor.

—Odio que papá te golpee.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacía.

—¿Y eso qué? No debería de golpearte. No haces más que cumplir sus caprichos y ser una buena hija. Te golpea sin razón. ¡Es una estupidez!

—Hanabi—nombró severamente, haciendo callar a su hermana —. No te metas en esto.

—Nunca quieres que me meta en estas cosas. ¡También soy familia!

—Si, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con papá.

—Quiero defenderte —exclamó con enfado, impresionando y helando un momento a Hinata —. Eres mi hermana, ¡odio ver a papá maltratandote injustamente!

—Lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para mí.

—¡Sabes que no es así! ¡Te está convirtiendo en un robot que cumple sus órdenes sin rechistar!

—Es nuestro padre — la miró con dureza —. Tenemos que obedecer.

—¡No quiero que obedezcas! —le gritó —. Quiero que le grites, que te enojes, que llores, que dejes de fingir que no te duele...

Hinata la miraba con impresión, observando las lágrimas caer una por una de sus ojos.

—Hanabi...—susurro con impresión —¿Por qué quieres que haga esas cosas?

—Porque... —apretó sus labios — te estás muriendo en vida, nee-san. De un momento a otro, vas a explotar. Vas a gritar tanto que ya no querrás escuchar tus gritos, vas a llorar tanto que querrás arrancar tus ojos y vas a sentir más de lo que has sentido en tu vida. Y... vas a querer desaparecer. ¡No quiero que desaparezcas!

Hinata proceso toda esa información en pocos segundos. Su hermana de catorce años... ¿le estaba diciendo que temía por ella? ¿temía que quisiera morir?

Aun impresionada, sin saber que decir en una situación como esa, estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella retrocedió.

—Hanabi... no voy a desaparecer. Jamás te dejaría sola...

—¿Y si yo no estoy? ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí? —la pregunta de su hermana nuevamente la dejó muda — ¿Y si muero mañana? ¡No soy el centro de tu universo!

Pero... si lo era.

—No vas a morir —la tomó fuertemente de los hombros —. Tampoco moriré yo. ¿Oíste? Nada de eso pasara.

—Pero... tú ya estás muriendo y eso me está matando a mí.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con impresión y sus cejas se mantuvieron bajas.

—Hanabi...

—¿Crees que tu inmadura hermana de catorce años no se daría cuenta de que estas sufriendo? —sonrió con dolor, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de Hinata.

—Hanabi...—susurro con la voz entrecortada.

—Solo quiero que vivas... quiero verte vivir tu vida como tú estás viéndome vivir la mía. Quiero que dejes de llorar por dentro y que comiences a llorar por fuera —abrazo lentamente a su hermana —. No te ahogues tu misma.

Ese día, Hinata pudo darse cuenta de que su hermana no solo era una chiquilla despreocupada de la vida, sino, que también podía llegar a ser demasiado madura y observadora.

Hinata se prometió llorar de vez en cuando. Solo cuando lo necesitara, ya que desahogarse de vez en cuando no es malo.

Ahora solo tenía que... recordar cómo se hacía para desahogarse.

* * *

 _¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? No lo recordaba con exactitud realmente. Ta vez en el funeral de su padre, lo cual significaba que había sido hacía diez años atrás. Si. Hacía diez años que no lloraba, hasta ese fatídico día._

 _Hikari, su amada esposa ahora estaba muerta._

 ** _«—Se que voy a morir y estoy bien con eso. Prepárate tú también. »_**

 _¿Cómo prepararse para eso? De las tantas incoherencias que su mujer decía, esa fue la más descabellada que había escuchado de ella. Para eso no había cómo prepararse. Trato, de verdad que trato de prepararse, pero todo fue en vano. Seguida doliendo como el mismo infierno. Incluso parecía que más._

 _Dolía saber que la única mujer a la que había amado ahora estaba muerta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba fría, su corazón ya no palpitaba... no volvería a verla sonreír, ni podría escucharla cantar desafinadamente. Ya no podría oírla hablar sobre cosas absurdas o sobre cosas tan fascinantes que ni el mismo acabaría de comprender._

 ** _«—Es un embarazo de alto riesgo, señor y señora Hyuga. Lo recomendable en estos casos es abortar al..._**

 ** _—¡No! Yo voy a tener a mi bebe aunque me cueste la vida —respondió con firmeza en su voz, sin un solo titubeo. Segura de sus palabras.»_**

 _—Siempre tan determinada y terca, ¿no es así, Hikari? —sonrió amargamente entre lagrimas, acariciando el frío rostro de su mujer. Le habían dado unos minutos a solas con ella antes de... antes de llevársela._

 _Cuanto se arrepentía de no haberle dicho más veces lo bella que era. Se arrepentía de tantísimas cosas. Tuvo que repetirle que lo hacía feliz. Tuvo que decirle más veces cuanto la amaba. Tuvo que... tratar de detenerla._

 ** _«—Vas a amar tanto a Hanabi como me amas a mí, ya verás.»_**

 _Amaría a su hija, porque sabía que no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero... ¿podría perdonar a Hikari por haberlo dejado?_

 _En el funeral y el entierro no tiro una lagrimas más. La pregunta que se había hecho así mismo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Perdonaría a Hikari por haberlo dejado solo? A Hikari no le importo lo mucho que le suplico que desistiera de su embarazo. Le suplico que se quedara con él._

 _Hikari lo vio llorar y no le importo._

 _Hikari vio a Hinata llorar y.… no le importo._

 _Su mirada fue hacia su hija y pudo verla sentada a su lado, mirando el ataúd de su madre mientras lloraba e hipaba. Iba vestida con un vestido negro y su cabello estaba pulcramente cepillado. Que cruel había sido Hikari al obligar a su hija a asistir tan pronto a funeral de su propia madre._

 ** _«—Prométeme que criaras bien a Hinata y Hanabi. Ten cuidado con Hinata, sabes que ella es un poco tímida y sensible. Hazla sentir bien y asegúrate de que sea feliz.»_**

 _—No llores._

 _Hinata respingo y volteo a verlo con rapidez._

 _Las facciones de Hiashi estaban enfurecidas._

 _—Es inútil que llores. Las lágrimas no harán que ella regrese. Si no le importaron en vida, mucho menos le importan de muerta._

Y así, siempre que Hinata lloraba ahí estaba él para reprocharle.

 _"No llores." "Los problemas no se solucionan llorando." "Te ves patética." "Los Hyugas no lloramos." "No me avergüences."_

Los golpes se volvieron recurrentes y admitía con vergüenza que su propia frustración se liberaba cada vez que le daba una bofetada a su hija mayor o incluso a su hija menor. Sabía que estaba mal, no le agradaba hacerlo, pero... era la única forma en la que él sabía disciplinarlas. Hikari lo hubiese hecho mil veces mejor que él, pero en cambio decidió irse.

Poco tiempo después de que los golpes comenzaran, Hinata dijo algo que lo dejó helado.

 ** _«—Golpéame cuantas veces quieras, pero a Hanabi no la toques jamás.»_**

Hiashi se lo tomo demasiado enserio y Hinata se lo agradeció.

A Hiashi no le costó mucho descubrir que el punto débil de Hinata era Hanabi y él no tardó en usar eso a su favor. La chantajeaba, diciéndole que si no cumplía sus expectativas entonces todas sus responsabilidades recaerían en los hombros de su hermana menor. Le decía que si no hacía lo que él quería entonces Hanabi sería blanco de sus golpes e insultos.

Claro que Hinata cumplía todo sin rechistar. Hinata se había convertido en una especie de muñeca que él manejaba a su antojo. Así, poco a poco, su progenitora se convirtió en la hija modelo que cualquier hombre de negocios quisiera tener.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

No lo sabía.

No tenía ni la menor idea.

Solo sabía que no estaba bien y que Hikari lo estaba maldiciendo desde el más allá.

—Parece que al final... no podremos reencontrarnos, Hikari. Voy a irme al infierno.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _¿Que tal si fingimos que hoy es sábado y no lunes?_

 _Ya se que el capitulo quedo super dramático—nada parecido a los demás— pero lo creí necesario ya que no conocíamos tanto del pasado de Hinata. No se preocupen, el humor y el romance volverán en los siguientes capítulos. Dejaremos al drama para después._

 _Espero que les haya gustado :) Nos leemos pronto. ¡Hasta luego!_

 _Agradecimientos a: **Akime Maxwell, Geody, VirgiFedeli, Hinata Hyuga -NxH, chico tranquilo.** _


End file.
